Friends In The Middle Ages
by Talon3
Summary: Mix Friends with the time line of the middle ages and what do you get? Hopefully something good. Hopefully the rating is right.
1. Christmas Time

Ok, let me start out by saying that this is set in the middle ages. And well, hopefully you will like it. It all depends on how well it is received, if I continue with the fiction.   
  
  
*********************************  
  
  
Squire Ross Geller looked over at his best friend, Squire Chandler Bing. While he had a nice horse, it was the best that his family could afford (they even took one forth of the money out of Monica's, his little sister, dowry to buy it) it was still far from the best. But the steed that Chandler was riding could only be described as one that the king would have in his stables to ride. Since he had no other siblings and his family was well off, his family could afford almost anything.   
  
Although it did come with a price, his mother was a lady in waiting for the queen and his father was the king's own champion. And after his mother gave birth to him and the family line was secure, both of his parents started to have affairs. And Chandler was raised by servants and other knights. So that he hardly knew his parents. He only saw his father, Sir Charles Bing, only three times in his life. Or times that he actually remembered seeing his father. And it was all at court.   
  
He only saw his mother no more than close to forty times in all his life. Two times for each year of his life. His mother was always busy with the queen and the busy and very demanding life as a lady in waiting, as the chief lady in waiting. Plus she had other functions to perform and thankfully, she never saw her husband, she mainly had one affair after another. That was good enough for her, the marriage was one of convenience for the families to untie two powerful names and fortunes, Bing and Tyler. They both despised one another. Sir Charles Bing was always gone on business for the king. While Chandler was raised on the family lands and by nurses at first, servants, then by knights. So he was by far more comfortable with servants than his own peers.  
  
Ross studied his friend's face sadly. While Chandler joked around a lot. Hell, the court jester had nothing on him. Ross could tell that he was very sad and lonely. Here it was close to the twelve days of Christmas, and Chandler had really no place to go, so he insisted on him coming to his home with him.   
  
While Chandler had been to what could only be described as a huge castle or stronghold, the Geller family lived in a hall. The main room was the great hall or the eating room and the bedrooms and kitchen surrounded the great hall. The walls were not as high as the castle, they were still good for defense. Although not as thick. But his family was still there for him and loved him and his family showered all kinds of attention on him.  
  
Sir Jack Geller, was a decorated, respected and honored knight that once rode with the king during the civil wars between him and his scheming uncle. The king awarded his father with a barony and a lot of land and the broken down hall, it was to the south of the capital and meant to be not only fixed up but also to keep an eye on the southern borders. And married him off to a Lady Judy Carmichael, who the queen herself once had as a maid in waiting. She was the king's ward, because of being orphaned at an early age. Sir Jack and the lady Judy soon fell in love with each other. Even though it was an arranged marriage by the king.   
  
Ross's father went to work on the lands and the ruined hall. And made it livable again. And the king even fostered his son as a way of saying thanks though he only did that with wealthy lords and higher ranking ones. That was another way for him to say thanks for being loyal and doing a good job for him.  
  
Within being married a year, his mom gave birth to him. And that made everyone happy. For one thing, they would not have to put up with a dowry for a daughter. Or to put it bluntly, pay a man to marry her. And a son was always wanted. But then tragedy struck, for five years, Lady Judy Geller either had miscarriages or could not conceive. Finally, when Ross was five years old a daughter was born. But it came at a price, that almost killed her and she could not have children again.   
  
Lady Judy Geller was not pleased about the girl. She wanted to give her husband another son and not to be bothered with a girl to have her following her around day after day. So in that sense she was like Lady Nora Tyler Bing. The only thing was she didn't have nurses around to pass her daughter, or Monica, to. So she had to look after her. And while she thought of her as a nuisance, Monica adored her and tried to do whatever she could to win her affections. But it was a losing battle. It was plain and simple, her mother did not want her.  
  
Monica tried to learn everything that she could as in way of cooking and cleaning, managing a keep, sewing, and everything that a lady would learn. Including child birthing and with the herb garden. She also learned how to read, speak three different languages besides the one she grew up with, and write and conduct business. As well as how to manage sheep, horses, cows and crops so that her father could spend his time with the troops. She also learned how to shoot a bow and arrow and a crossbow as well as weld a dagger. Which she carried with her at all times. It was useful and richly decorated but more of a badge of her rank and it was a gift from her father on her tenth birthday.   
  
She may not have been the lady of the keep, but she carried the keys to all of the rooms which included the store rooms. While her mother mainly sat around and sewed and did what a lady did. Monica learned the hard way at an early age to make her mother happy was to be the unofficial lady of the keep and to keep out of her mother's way. The peasants all loved her because she would go out in all weather and help then with their problems.  
  
And that almost killed her one time. She caught the flu that was going around while trying to help a peasant family out. And the only reason that she survived was that she had a strong will and the peasants all went out and looked for certain herbs to help save her life, because of she helping them out. During the time that she was sick, her mother never went to see her. And that left her lonely and sad. Or so Ross heard.  
  
She used to have a very good friend named Lady Rachel Green who was now a Maid in waiting for the queen herself directly under Chandler's mom. So in a way she was like Chandler and very lonely. Although their dad did try and spend some time with her when he could. And he would always invite her along when he went hunting and riding and to business meetings. But that was few and far in between.  
  
So in short his sister would make some man a very lucky husband, someday. If they could marry her off before their mother went in and took more if not all the money out of her dowry box like she was always doing. She would whenever she needed money for something. Like the traders for jewelry or money to buy clothing or cloth. When her father would say something, she would say that Monica would probably never get married.  
  
Finally, the hall came into view. It was a welcomed sight. The dark red and white flag waving off the bailey and smoke coming out of the chimney. And the small village that Monica and their father ran together. Although looking at it now, it was not quite so small. It was a big village that encompassed a small village which had walls around it that was right next to the hall's walls. They then started to slow down and send the horses at an easy pace.  
  
Before they arrived at the town, Ross saw a lot more apple farms, a sheep farm, dairy farms, cattle farms, three hops farms where the grain of alcohol is made at and grain farms before they arrived at the town  
  
While going through the town they passed a blacksmith shop, a harness maker, a chapel, a tin smith, at least twenty hovels. Each containing at least five peasants or at the most, eight peasants. An abbey, a distillery, five bakeries, a tailors, a shoe maker, a pewter and a coppersmith. That was in the inner part of town. And in the center was a garden, a well, an extra chapel and the market place. In short Monica and Sir Jack Geller were doing very well for the town's commerce.  
  
At the gate the horses clopped over the stones that led to the great hall. And they both alighted. Just then a young black haired girl that was petite in height ran down some stairs.  
  
"Ross!" She ran over and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Monica!?!" Ross couldn't believe it. The last time that he left her, she was chunky and now she was light as a feather. It must have been when she was sick that she had gotten thinner. He couldn't believe it. She was really very pretty. He picked her up and spun her around.  
  
Her laughter was genuine and lighthearted. He then sat her back on her feet and looked at her closely. She no longer had a double chin and face was thin and her bright blue eyes danced. Her raven black hair fell unencumbered to her waist, as was the custom of unmarried women. And her skin was a pale color that set off her hair and eyes very nicely. And she even had a very nice figure that her simple dress and shawl couldn't hide. She had changed.  
  
"Brother dear. It looks like you have seen a ghost!" Monica laughed aloud.  
  
"No, it is that you have changed." Ross tried to be nice.  
  
"Ha ha. I am not the same fat little girl I was two years ago." Monica laughed aloud.  
  
"Has it really been that long?" Ross asked aloud. "You were just twelve years old at the time."  
  
"And you were home on holiday from the king who was sponsoring you to be a squire." Monica grinned. Then she noticed another person standing politely off to the side. "And who is your friend? Or shall I make up a name for him?"  
  
Chandler smiled. "You would probably pick a better name than my parents gave me."  
  
Monica's eyes gleamed with mischief. "Oh really?"  
  
"Oh yes, my manners. Chandler Bing, I would like for you to meet my sister, Monica Geller." Ross introduced his best friend with his sister. "He is going through his duties as a squire with me." Ross then went on to explain. "Since his home is so far away from the king's castle, I told him that he could come home and stay the twelve days of Christmas with us."   
  
"Oh did you now? Without even asking us?" She pretended to pout by placing her hands on her hips but then Monica then grinned. "You know that your friends are more than welcomed here no matter what." Monica then led them inside, while a stable boy took there horses to the stable to look after it and they took their bags inside with them. "Now let's see about getting him settled into a room." She then led them into the main hall and toward a tall clean shaven man that stood in the middle of the hall. "DAD! Look who is home!"  
  
Jack Geller turned around and smiled a welcoming smile. "Ross….it is good to see you." He then gave his son a manly hug.   
  
"You too dad!" Ross pulled back and smiled at his dad. "Dad, I would like you to meet a good friend of mine. Chandler Bing."  
  
"Is your father the Marquise Charles Bing?" Jack asked looking at Chandler with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Uh, yes. And my mother is the Marquise ness Nora Tyler Bing." Chandler stated aloud.  
  
"Oh, then your mother knows my friend the Maid Rachel Green." Monica stated knowingly.  
  
"Uh, yes. She does. I have met her once. And mom says that she is the best maid that the queen has ever had." Chandler smiled weakly. He hoped that the tales of what his mother and father did had not made it out here.   
  
"Oh, yes I met your mother a long time ago when we were younger. She won the queen's favor over me and the king gave me in marriage to my husband." Chandler turned around to see a very noble looking woman standing there in the room. "And word has traveled of what your mother does with her spare time the same as what your father does." As of reading his thoughts. The woman chuckled aloud.  
  
"NORA! He is a guest!" Jack Geller was shocked.  
  
Chandler smiled weakly. "That is ok. Baron Geller. I am used to having people whisper and talk. Maybe I should go to my room now. If you do not mind."  
  
"This way." Monica then led him to the best room that was used as a spare.  
  
Jack Geller looked down hard at his wife. "I am going to tell you this one time and one time only. I have heard a lot of what that poor boy has gone through, and I do not want you to give him any trouble. Is that clear?"  
  
"I see, be good to the poor little rich boy." Baroness Judy Geller sniffed.  
  
"Mother, dear. That poor little rich boy has barely seen his father three times during his whole life. His mother left him to be raised by servants and then later on knights. He has no real family to speak of except for the people that he grew up around. And they are now either dead or have families of their own. So he has no one. Maybe it was not that good of an idea to bring him here. But he is my friend and I do not want him to be alone during this time of the year. But don't worry, he probably will stay at the castle with the knights or with the army next year. I just wanted to show him that there was some people who cared for him." Ross explained to his mother. "Now please do not say anything else that would hurt him anymore."  
  
During which time, Monica showed Chandler to the best room in the house. She then bent down and with her keys and unlocked the door and went and opened the window. "I will see about getting a fire started and will leave the windows opened for some fresh air to get rid of the musty smell in the room. The last person to use the room was the king himself five years ago when Ross went with him to the royal castle to begin to train as a squire."  
  
Chandler smiled. " I guess I should feel honored, then."  
  
"It is the best we have. I will bring in some fresh sheets and clean blankets as well as have some wood brought in. My family may not be rich but we will make sure that you stay comfortable." Monica looked over at Chandler and smiled.  
  
"It is a nice room." Chandler mused looking over at every thing. "Really."  
  
Monica smiled shyly, "Thank you. I will make sure that the room is cleaned out before the sheets and blankets arrive and that you are given some warm water to wash with."  
  
"Thank you." Chandler looked directly into her eyes. She had beautiful deep blue eyes that he could get lost in forever. Her smile was mesmerizing. And her naturally red lips, pale skin and half way down her back, ebony hair made his heart run faster.  
  
"You're welcome." Monica looked directly in his eyes as well. They were a bright baby blue and had a bit of sadness in them that for some reason she could connect with. His sandy brown hair fell haphazardly over the side of his right forehead and he was tall. She felt her cheeks redden and she quickly looked away, hoping that he didn't see her face turn red. No other man made her feel this way. "Uh, I will get the blankets and the sheets, water to wash with and then to the dinner." She then turned to leave. With the different emotions going around her heart she had to get out of there. "Oh, about my mother. Pay her no mind. When she says something like that to me, I just smile shake my head yes and agree with her and then I ignore her. Maybe that is why we never get along." Monica then left the room with a very confused guest looking after her.  
  
Soon after she closed the door, she leaned against it and sighed. She had just fallen in love. But would he want her. She knew that she no longer had much of a dowry and was not that good of a catch. But she was educated and knew how to manage the land to the best of her ability. Maybe he would want her for that. No, probably not. She sighed sadly and went to get a maid to help her out and to inform the cook of what they wanted to have for dinner and there would be an extra mouth to feed.  
  
Chandler sighed heavily and sat down. She was unlike the other girls at the court. She was fresh and had a spirit and a smile that would go on for days. The other girls like her old friend that he met, that his mother tried to play matchmaker between them both, all were silly young girls who only liked fashion, gossip and court intrigue. What he wanted was a woman who was smart and who actually cared for people. His friend's sister seemed to be just that. She was the one who really seemed to be in charge of the keep or managed the hall. And form the way everything looked to be running, it was quiet well.  
  
Now the question was, why wasn't she married or promised to another man? She was fourteen. And by that time most girls had plenty of callers or were already betrothed. Or even married and some were either expecting their first kid or already had a baby.  
  
Hmmm…maybe, he could talk to her father and ask to call on her. He knew that he was not a knight. But still, he would be by next year. And he had plenty of lands and a huge castle. So they would not have to worry about how much money he made. He would make enough by way of his income.  
  
Well, actually he had three castles, or his family had three. One in the city not too far from the royal castle. OR it actually was really a comfortable palace that his mother mainly used for her residence when she was not attending the queen. A huge castle in the country that belonged to his father's side of the family, which had a lot of grains that were grown, at least five windmills, and many bakeries and a lot of hops farms and distilleries that produced a lot of drink, vineyards and wineries and some dairy farms that produced much cheese, they even had fifteen apple farms. The Fortress that belonged to his mother's side was on the country's borders that was used for mainly defense. But they still had a lot of hills and mined lead and had four quarries, had a few sheep farms, but mainly cattle farms which included both beef and cheese which included twenty each of, a few hops farms and one distillery, a hand full of grain farms and three bakeries or just enough to see to the food needs for the year, and two windmills, ten apple farms, and they also had ten farms that raised magnificent horses. About twenty each on each farm. And they both towns had chapels, abbeys, tailors, tanners, jewelers, weavers, shoe makers, tinsmiths, silversmith, goldsmith, blacksmith, ironsmith, plenty of stores and each town both had a cathedral. And both towns had markets, apacotharies, plenty of wells and gardens and ponds. He would make sure that she was well taken care of.   
  
He still might be young and did not want a marriage like the one his father and mother were forced into, but his mind was already on the future. A small knock shook him out of his musings. "Come in."  
  
Monica entered with a young pretty girl. "Mandy, sweep out the room, air it out and clean it up a bit and then make the bed. Would you like to go on the way of a tour?"  
  
Chandler smiled, "Sure."  
  
Since there wasn't much to show, they ended up in the great hall not more than ten minutes later. Chandler was really impressed with how the store rooms were kept up and how the cleaning was also kept up. During the time they were walking and talking, he found a kindred soul with the young girl. They might have been six years apart, but that wasn't that bad. He had heard of fathers marrying their daughters off to men who were old enough to be their father or even grandfather.  
  
A few hours later, Chandler was in his room getting washed up for dinner and he dressed nicely and went downstairs. Stopping on his way to talk to Mandy. He found out from her that Monica was the one who really ran the manor house and hall. And even could read and write. Her father also taught her the game of chess and she even read from Greek and Latin books. Spoke Latin, French, and even German not to mention her own home tongue. Just like him. And that she could write. She also looked after the villagers and their families. And they loved her as their own daughter. The only sad spot in her universe was how her mother treated her. So they were just alike in that way. Except she really lucked out when it came to her father.  
  
At dinner that night, the trenchers or bread plates were piled high with melted cheese, meat and sauce. They even had honey covered apples for dessert. And had honey wine or mead and ale. Judy was dressed the lady of the land in a dark red dress and red and white wimple. Jack and Ross both had on red and white clothes. But his attention was distracted by Monica who was wearing a simple red gown that laced up on both of her sides and she wore a red ribbon in her hair. She was beautiful and would probably get more beautiful as time went on. Right then and there he knew that he had to talk to her father about him calling on her.  
  
Two days later, Ross was talking with his mother in the solarium, Monica was down in the kitchen and that left her father in the stables. He walked silently up to him. "Uh, Baron Geller. I would like to talk with you about your daughter. Please." Chandler held his breath.  
  
"Go on." Jack Geller looked at Chandler with knowing eyes. He had seen the way he was looking at his daughter.  
  
"Well, Baron Geller. I mean, uh. It is about your daughter. I mean, is she betrothed or does she have any callers? I mean I would like to be one." Chandler managed weakly.  
  
Baron Jack Geller smiled a bit. "No, she is not promised and she has no callers. But there is a reason for it. She does not have much in her dowry."   
  
"I do not care about that. I mean I have met a lot of girls who would only be there for an arm ornament, and who have a whole lot of a dowry. But that is all. Monica is different. She actually knows how to think. And she is my friend's sister. And I can take care of her. I mean my income is enough for just one estate. And since I am the only heir to two estates, you know that she would have enough of everything." Chandler explained.  
  
"She is a free spirit." Her father warned him.  
  
"I know. And I will not try and put those fires out. She is very passionate. And it would be a crime to destroy them." Chandler surmised. "Besides I love it when we have our discussions."  
  
"Very well. You have my permission to call on her. And my blessing to marry her after you become a knight for at least five years. And you have to be respected and have seen battle at least once and made yourself well known for how you behave in battle." Baron Geller smiled. He knew that Chandler would take good care of her. But he wanted to see how patient the young man before him was. And by that time, he should have plenty saved up and provide his little girl with a comfortable income and be well respected, he hoped.  
  
"I will, sir. I give you my word." Chandler answered solemnly then grinned broadly and excused himself and ran out.  
  
Baron Jack Geller smiled. He was getting older and he worried about what to do about his daughter, since her dowry was getting lower each year. It was his fault really, he should have stopped Judy at the very first from going into the coffers, but he didn't. He wanted to make her happy. And in doing so was unwittingly denying his daughter a future with a husband and kids and a keep of her own.   
  
He was scared that Monica would have to end up becoming a ward of the king or would have to become a nun. Although the more he thought about it, he hoped that it would be neither. Now, she wouldn't have to worry about getting a husband that was thrown at her, where she could be beaten to an inch of her life if she said something back to her husband, he had heard of men doing hat before. But if he was any judge of character, he believed that this young man would not hurt her. Or being forced into a convent as a nun that would eventually end up cleaning for the others in the convent. Since she had no real dowry to speak of. And there was no way a woman who would marry Ross would want her to remain at the castle. She would want to run it herself.  
  
And the young man he just talked to was willing to over look the question of the dowry. And he genuinely wanted her as his wife. He knew that he would take care of her. He heard how rich the lands were. While his father's lands were a lot of trading for clothes, wine, bread, special items such as plates, and silversmiths and goldsmiths and weavers and other good traders. The northern lands or his mother's lands that he came from were rich in the iron and stone trade, dairy, beef, had ale houses, and made weapons for the king also raised some magnificent horses as well. And had a huge forest were there was a lot of lumber, fur trading and hunting that took place there. And Tyler Fortress also was one of the most important defensive strongholds that was situated up north to protect the borders. So the king had immense faith in that family. It wasn't the young man's fault that his parents were estranged from each other. He could tell that the young man was a good man at heart and was fiercely loyal to his parents and their names as well as to the king himself. He would be a good husband for Monica. That much was certain.  
  
Chandler went looking for Monica and found her at the kitchen. He smiled when he watched her give some last minute instructions to the cook and to the maid of what to serve. She turned around and smiled.  
  
"And what can I do for you?" Monica asked her guest.  
  
"A walk?" Chandler asked. The maid and the cook both smiled at each other, they knew what was up. They had hoped that Monica would eventually find someone to have call on her that would treat her good. That was everyone's wish.  
  
Monica tilted her head to the side and smiled. "Ok." She then led him on a walk after grabbing her shawl. They walked around the village and the fields. Monica shouting greetings and calling the people by their first names and asking questions about how everyone was doing along the way.   
  
That amazed Chandler and made him smile. She evidently cared for all of the common folk and was truly interested in what they thought and how they were. And they respected her. The kids loved her and she loved the kids and picked up the younger ones and swung them around. Her laughter made Chandler smile more than ever and gave him a warm feeling.  
  
The rest of the week went fast and Monica and Chandler could be seen talking together and walking around together. And one time he even bent his head down and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek under some mistletoe.   
  
When he found out, Ross was surprised at first, but eventually handled it well, after he found out from his father that Chandler was calling on her and that he approved of the decision after Chandler came and asked him. His mother was a different story. She made it clear that she did not like that boy, because of his mother winning the queen's approval. But Jack Geller put his foot down.   
  
Finally, after being there for two weeks, Chandler had to leave but promised to write Monica every chance he got. He left her with a present of a dark blue silk scarf.  
  
*************  
  
Alright, I promise there is more to this. Like Rachel, Joey, and Phoebe. I just need your input. Thanks… 


	2. The New King

This story picks up where the last one left off. AND bear with me here. There is a reason why I wrote it like I did. Spelling aside….BTW: I DID use spell check! So for those of you who have used the wrong to or too can throw the first stone. HA! Got ya… Anyway after this chapter it will all start to make sense, I promise. Now on to the story…  
  
  
  
  
*******************  
  
Baron Geller promised Chandler all of that two years ago. And he kept up with writing Monica every chance he got. If she did not get a letter from him every couple of weeks she got worried.   
  
Before Chandler could become a knight, at the age of seventeen, he saw battle. And was knighted on the battlefield. By the king himself after he saved his middle son, Prince Jamie. That led to a lifelong friendship between both Chandler and the young prince. Everyone thought highly of the young prince and wanted him to be the next king.   
  
Everyone except his older brother, Prince Edwin, who was next in line to the thrown. But, Prince Jamie was steadfast loving, and loyal to his father and brother and would hear of no plots for him to take the thrown away from his father and brother. And because of that, his brother knew that he would not take away his thrown. And he was also grateful to Chandler for saving his younger brother.   
  
Prince Edwin was twenty six and Prince Jamie was twenty two and that was his first time of being in battle as well. The knight that was having Chandler as his squire was killed early on and Chandler saw a soldier from the other side with a mace sneaking up on the young prince and took a crossbow he found laying on the ground and shot the mace man through, thus saving the prince. Everyone around saw what happened, including the king and the prince. And the king rode fore ward and knighted him right there on the battlefield and Chandler took up arms and rode as a knight.   
  
Ross was at the royal castle to be with the soldiers that were looking after Queen Margaret and the other ladies. Including Prince Jamie's new wife, Princess Elizabeth. An eighteen year old girl who married him when she turned sixteen. So he was very happy for his best friend when he heard. He just wished that he could have been there.  
  
After that happened, Prince Jamie went to Italy to the court there to help settle down a rebellion with Prince Ferdinand who he was a friend of. He took Chandler with him, informing everyone that he wanted his kind of loyalty with him to watch his back. To Chandler, there was no greater honor than to be a knight at the young prince's side.   
  
While there, Chandler made a friend for life in a young infantryman by the name of Joseph Tribbianni. He came from a lower background. His father was a tavern keeper. He knew that he could never be a knight with his lowly background. But he wanted to be a soldier.   
  
His father tried to talk him out of it. But his mind was made up. He became an infantryman. He could only hope to make a captain or to the commander of the guards. He was an easy going guy that loved the women and was a good friend when he made friends. But he did not have that good of an education. He mainly went to watch the soldiers practice when he was younger after his chores where done. And Chandler found a friend in him. Because he was raised by servants and could see past the rank and status quo.  
  
They became friends because Chandler helped him out of a tavern brawl. And stuck up for him. Joey was talking to a pretty young woman and her boyfriend came over. Joey had no idea that it was her boyfriend. Her boyfriend happened to be a quarry man. He had nothing but muscles. And was very intimidating.   
  
Chandler who saw what happened helped Joey get out of there and had him to stay at the castle with him. Since he was a knight he was given a room in the castle not too far from the prince. Joey was very grateful. He also believed that Chandler had saved his life as well that night. That man and his friends went looking for Joey to finish him off. But since they could not find him, left well enough alone. After finding out that the girl flirted with every guy out there.  
  
So when Chandler got ready to leave, Joey asked if he could join him as a soldier under his banner. Chandler said yes and Joey said good bye to his sisters and father and mother and left with him.   
  
While Chandler was there, he went to the ships on the harbor and traded some goods and made arrangements to have them go to the northern city where the fortress was at to trade goods. The owner of the ships name was Peter Becker and he was also a rich landowner. Of course Chandler was not going to get rich off of it. He just found an easier way of getting it to the different markets. Now all he had to do when he got back was to start seeing Monica again.   
  
They were just friends, but her father told him that if he accomplished everything that he dictated, then they could marry. The friendship could be built upon. It was a writing friendship. That was all they did was exchange letters. He found her thoughts to be insightful and creative. He could barely wait to get back.  
  
Besides there was some bad news, his father's lands were being held by the king because of a scandal that Sir Charles Bing was a part of. He had to get back home and take care of that and try to get the family name back to rights again. And try to find a way to get the family lands back from the king. Right now all the extra income from the Bing lands was going to the king's treasury.   
  
The scandal involved his father financing the king's uncle when they went to war with each other. But since Chandler and his mother were both loyal to the throne, the king did not strip them of their ranks and the Tyler lands. His father left with a young prostitute to a different land and left Chandler and his mother pick up the slack.  
  
He even told Joey of what lay ahead of them and how hard it was going to be and Joey still stuck by his side. That was a month ago. They then got on a boat and left Italy and arrived in England. Once arriving in London, Chandler went straight to the royal palace to see the king.  
  
Joey stayed out in the court chatting with the women. Chandler was shown to the inside of the royal apartments. He went and knelt down before the king. And hoped that the king would not blame him for something that his father did those many years.  
  
"Everyone out!" The king's voice boomed. Everyone left. They all felt sorry for the young knight. Who knows how it would go. The king turned toward Chandler and frowned. "What do you think I should do about you? My wife is your mother's defender. But who do you have? Answer me!"  
  
"No one, your highness." Chandler replied softly. "And I think that it should be up to you to decide what to do about me."  
  
The king continued to look at him and concentrated on his thoughts. "Hmmm…Well, unfortunately for you, your family name is ruined. You can only hope that YOUR children do not have to live with the shame for very long. Oh wait, you do not have children." The king eyed him, suspiciously. "And not too many lords would want to marry their daughters to you." Chandler's face paled considerably. The king seeing this went on. "OH, so you wanted to marry a certain young lady. What is her name?"  
  
"Monica Geller, daughter of Baron Jack Geller." Chandler stated to the king.  
  
"You asked her father's permission?" Chandler nodded yes to the kings question. "He will take it back. He is too proud a man to let his children marry into a family with a scandal. Honor to him is everything." Chandler's face paled even more when he realized that Monica would not be able to marry him. The king looked down at Chandler and bit his bottom lip. "Well, since you are not like your father, and have proved your loyalty, you will return to the Tyler Fortress and run it. There is problems with the border and bandits are becoming even a bigger problem. So leave."  
  
Chandler got up and left the audience room. He was lucky he got off that easily. The king could have blamed him for what his father did and could have put him and his mother in the dungeon. Once walking out he saw Ross.  
  
"Hi, Ross." Chandler walked up to his old friend and smiled. Ross turned around and walked away.  
  
Before he did, "Father says that he does not want you to write to Monica anymore. And you are not to ask her to marry you." Ross walked off.  
  
Joey came over and stood beside him, "What did the king say?"  
  
"We are heading up north to the Tyler Fortress tomorrow." Chandler then started to walk out with Joey following him.  
  
That night Chandler informed Joey of what happened with Monica and Ross. They were in the dining room at the inn and there was two empty pictures of beer and a new one and two tankards and roast beef and bread on the table.   
  
"Joey, I want you to go back to Italy. I am going to get Monica as my wife if I have to kidnap her and marry her by force." Chandler decided on a plan.  
  
Joey looked startled. "What?"  
  
"That is the only way I can marry her than so be it." Chandler informed his friend.  
  
"You are really going to do this? Then I am coming with you." Joey decided.  
  
"Joey, if we get caught…." Chandler left off.  
  
"That is a risk I will take." Joey decided aloud. "But either way, I am coming with you. And do not try to talk me out of this. Because it won't work. And anyway, you will need help."  
  
"Fine. But you know what will happen if they catch us. We will be kidnapping a young noble lady and forcing her into a marriage against her father's wishes. Her father is a friend of the king as well, so it may not turn out good for me as well if we get caught. And it may be better if you did go back to Italy." Chandler surmised.  
  
"You are my friend and I am staying with you." Joey insisted.  
  
Before they could go on, a heavy knock was heard at the tavern door and the tavern keeper ran in. "Bad news, my lord. The king and his older son both have come down with the pox that is going around. The young Prince Edwin is dead and the king they say will soon be as well. The best thing for you to do is to get out of the city and to the countryside. And hurry before you catch it!"  
  
"Prince Jamie and rest of the royal court?" Chandler asked frightened for his friends and his mother.  
  
"Queen Margaret, and the rest of the royal court that was well left already. Except for Prince Jamie, who will not leave his father and the capital. The Princess Elizabeth was forced to go by Prince Jamie himself. She did not want to leave his side. And some members of the royal court are dead." The keeper informed the two men.  
  
Chandler closed his eyes and drew a deep breath, "The queen has a Lady in waiting by the name of the Lady Nora Tyler Bing. Does she still live?"  
  
"Yes, she left with the queen and the princess to the Bing Stronghold in the countryside. Prince Jamie felt that that was far enough into the countryside so that the sickness would not reach there, yet it is not unreachable and too far away and has a nice town with plenty of shops for the ladies. So there was something for them to do and it was safe." The tavern keeper repeated what he heard. He then ran around the inn and started to awaken everyone to get them on their way so that he could be on his.  
  
Joey turned to Chandler, "What do you want to do? Go up north?"  
  
"No, go and see Prince Jamie. And help him out. He is after all my friend." Chandler looked at Joey. "Maybe it would be better if you did go back to Italy or to the countryside."  
  
"No, I am going with you." Joey then got up and followed Chandler and left the tavern.   
  
They found the prince and members of the army burning blankets, and other infected articles and in some cases even dead bodies to help prevent the plague from traveling. Chandler and Joey didn't even wait, they ran forward and started to throw things on the fire.   
  
Finally after a night and half a day, they had helped stopped the disease from getting it started even worse. Chandler and Joey both were seated down and drinking some cool and clean water that had to be brought in from a country well. And trying to rest their aching bodies.  
  
It was then that Prince Jamie walked up to them. "I thought my father said he wanted you to go up north." He stated as he crossed his arms. He was tired and he just got done giving the orders to bury his father, who just passed away a couple of hours ago. He did not want him to be buried so soon, but felt that having him out would also cause the sickness to stir.  
  
"He did, Prince Jamie. But I thought that this was more than pressing. I mean everyone was busy last night, so…" Chandler left off.  
  
"I see." Jamie smiled. Chandler was a good young man and a trusted noble, to him anyway. "Now, I suggest that that you get up there as fast as you can."  
  
"Can I at least go and get my bride?" Chandler asked innocently enough.  
  
"Hmmmm…I do not remember hearing that you were betrothed." The prince narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Well, her father made a couple of conditions first." Chandler explained.  
  
"You last talked to him before the scandal was known about. Didn't you?" The young man asked.  
  
"Yes." Chandler looked defeated. "I asked Baron Geller his permission two years ago."  
  
"Fine then, we will ride to Baron Geller's hall together after I am crowned king. And since I am the new king, now, he will obey me and give his daughter to you in marriage." Prince Jamie or King James stated aloud. "Now come on." And then looking at Joey. "Oh, and who is your friend?"  
  
Chandler then introduced the young king to his friend. They set off the next day to the hall after the coronation, with a group of guards and some of his army that just got done swearing allegiance to their new king.   
  
King James wanted Chandler married as fast as he could. One to get him up to his northern lands and two to have him and his new wife start on a family, which was an obligation for Chandler and his wife. He really needed him to protect the northern lands from invasion, besides he needed someone up there who was loyal to him and would lay down the law and would help keep order. And Chandler proved that he was not only loyal but trust worthy.  
  
Finally, three days later, King James and his guards as well as Chandler and Joey all arrived at the hall. Baron Geller and his son, Ross rode out to meet him. Neither one expecting who was with the young king and what he had on his mind. 


	3. A Test Of Loyalty

I hope that I am making sense with this fic. I am going to try and combine the show with the fic. Maybe I will do an alright job. But I will need for you to tell me, ok?   
  
I will add some other characters or mention if I can. Like I will add Rachel and Phoebe. They are coming, just please give me a bit. OK?  
  
I am also going to get some of the other fics or try to at least up this week. I have at least three others in the works. Sorry if they are so slow. Like the next part to A Dog's Life, A Twist Of Fate, and California Dreams. Well, anyway, on top the fic.  
  
*****************  
  
  
"Prince Jamie, it is good to see you." Baron Jack Geller addressed the newly made king.  
  
King James, knowing that they had no idea of what happened. Because they had ridden for two whole days and a night straight. "Why thank you, Baron Geller. Is there a place for me and my men to stay while here? It is short notice, I do admit. But, we rode here as fast as we could. There is some news that will have some major consequences on everyone."  
  
"You and your men are most welcomed here." Sir Ross Geller replied back leaving out Chandler and whoever was with him, intentionally.  
  
Knowing this, the prince smiled. "Good, then me and ALL of my men are to stay in the hall." He then grinned. "I expect that I and the Marquise Chandler Bing are to be given good rooms."   
  
Ross shot Chandler a glare. "That is all very well. Hey, father, maybe the Prince can help us with the problem of Monica and her two suitors. The rich merchant, Peter Becker, and the noble and honorable knight, Sir Richard Burke." Chandler did not flinch or register any emotion on his face. Right then and there, Ross knew that he was up to something. And he would do anything to stop him from marrying his sister.  
  
"Alright, but remember what I say is the law. I will not tolerate no interference on anyone's part." The young man replied back.  
  
They then all rode into the castle courtyard and got off their horses. Their squires and castle stable boys stepped over to help out with the horses, by giving them food and water and grooming them. While the others went into the hall.   
  
Once entering the hall, Chandler could see that Monica had an older, tall man with dark hair and some facial hair above his lip talking with her. He knew that it was Sir Richard Burke and he frowned.   
  
That man was everything that he wasn't. And so much more. He was older, yes and so much more sure of himself and his name was still not soiled. If anything, he had a spotless life. And he had money, and a huge castle that rested on some of the most rich lands that he had ever seen. In short, a lot of fathers would be more than happy to give their daughter in marriage to this man.  
  
But he was about two years older than Monica's OWN father. He had already buried a wife and had two children by her and his daughter who was Monica's age had two children herself and one on the way. It seemed to him that all he wanted her for was a trophy wife, or arm ornament. And a young girl that he could roll around with.   
  
Monica then walked over to where they were at. "Father, Sir Richard has invited me to go for a ride. If it is no problem I will be gone for only about half an hour."  
  
"I would say yes, but we have visitors." Jack Geller then introduced them all. "Prince Jamie, the Marquise Chandler Bing and about twenty of his men."  
  
"Oh, then I guess I better have the maids air out the extra bedrooms and clean them up and inform the cook that there will be more for dinner. Prince Jamie, it is an honor for you and your men to be here." Monica then curtsied, never once looking toward Chandler and ran off toward the kitchen.  
  
Chandler stood watching her with a slight smile on his face. He then frowned. She did not remember him. She did not even look at him or acknowledge him in any way shape or form. It was as if he was a stranger and she wanted nothing to do with him.  
  
But what he did see was how familiar she was with Sir Richard Burke and how much she was flirting with him. He had tried to write her whenever he could and always did. But she got to the point of where she hardly answered him back, just recently. And when she did, it was always rushed and straight to the point and it seemed to him, looking back and thinking of how her recent letters were written, that writing to him was a chore that she did so that she wasn't being rude. He sighed.  
  
"My little sister and Sir Richard Burke are VERY close. When you visited last here, she was starving for attention. Well, now that she has it. I mean, Sir Richard Burke really wants her as his wife. While Pete Becker is a very, very rich man, he is of no equal to Monica's rank. Sir Richard Burke is. That is why I support him to marry Monica. Father has other ideas. He wants her to be taken care of financially, and he cares nothing for rank. And that is why he is more apt for her to marry Pete Becker. But, Sir Richard is financially set enough to look after her, has rank and HIS name has NO scandal of ANY kind. Unlike YOURS." Ross then walked away to talk to his father and Prince Jamie. Chandler watched him leave, sadly. They were no longer the friends that they once were.   
  
"Are you alright?" Joey asked worried for his friend's sake.   
  
"Not really, I have just lost a friend. And I think I have just lost Monica. With Sir Richard hanging around her, I have no hope." Chandler told Joey.  
  
"Everything will be alright. I mean, just turn on the charm, and you will win her over easily." Joey responded.  
  
Chandler slouched even lower. "No, I can't. I never was around many women growing up and I really do not know how to 'charm' any woman." He then turned and looked sadly at Joey. "I am going for a walk." He then turned and left down a hall to go outside.  
  
Joey sighed. He felt awful for his friend. Chandler's eyes showed hurt and hopelessness. Joey frowned. There must be something that he could do for him. But what?  
  
It was later that he returned, right before supper. He sat to the left of Prince Jamie. And Joey to the left of him. They where seated right across from where Monica sat in between Pete Becker and Sir Richard Burke, laughing and flirting with the both of them. Breaking his heart the whole while. Earlier on Chandler asked earlier if she would sit besides him. He recalled what had happened.  
  
******  
Kitchen  
  
Chandler had walked down there after getting a quick bath and change of clothes. He saw Monica in the middle of the kitchen giving some last minute preparations to the whole kitchen staff. After she was finished, he walked slowly up.  
  
"Uh, Mon…I mean, Mistress Geller, I was wondering if you would do me the honor of sitting beside me at dinner?" Chandler asked in a voice that was filled with hope. He then waited with held breath for her answer.  
  
"Well, you are too late. I already have TWO suitors who are on either side of me." Monica then started to walk out.  
  
"When did they ask you?" Chandler asked. He tried to keep his voice even.   
  
"They always do. It is a given. THEY come to SEE me whenever they get a chance to. While they write once in a while, they prefer to see me in person." Monica then walked away. Leaving Chandler to digest what she said. She had said that to hit both ways.   
  
**********  
  
Chandler sighed as he ate a bit of his meat. He then looked over at Prince Jamie, no King James and remembered HIS promise to him. Maybe this night will turn out alright after all. He then started to eat a little more. There was many different kinds of fresh meats, breads, cheeses, fruits, pies, different deserts, wines, and ales.  
  
Joey noticed the change in him and stated to feel better. Maybe, just maybe, Chandler had a plan in motion. And everything would turn out alright. He hoped so. From the moment of meeting him, all he could talk about was Monica. And all that she was. After meeting her, Joey agreed to a certain point. But, he only hoped that she was going to be worth everything that Chandler was going to have to go through.  
  
'King' Jamie looked over at Monica. She was flirting pretty much with both Pete Becker and Sir Richard Burke. He could find another wife for Becker, that was easy enough. But Sir Richard was a problem. His service to his father and the fact that he was a highly respected knight was going to make this difficult. He really needed to get him away from her. And just how was he going to do that?   
  
His wife, had quiet a few ladies in waiting that would serve nicely. The main one is a newly widowed young woman whose husband was a count that was killed in battle last year., or Lady Katherine, who would serve as a wife to anyone good enough. While another one who his wife was finding to be very annoying or spoiled, or Maid Bonnie, but a very rich heiress, none the less or even the Maid Emily, a very kind hearted if not obsessive young woman who happened to be from a very well to do family.   
  
But, he was not going to give Monica in marriage just yet. After he was going to give at two of the other ladies in waiting in marriage, he was going to have Monica become his wife's newest lady in waiting. His wife would still need a lady in waiting. And that would be her. As well as another one, that did not get along too well with the Lady Nora Tyler Bing. Oh yes, Mistress Rachel. He would have her as his wife's chief lady in waiting for her and Lady Nora would still be his mother's chief lady in waiting, in short no more cat fights and squabbling. He would put Monica under Rachel. Beside this would show just how patient, obedient and loyal Chandler really was.  
  
He then stood up and the hall became quiet. "I will first state why I am here. I come bringing some bad news. A plague descended on the capital and my brother and father both died from it. I have already been crowned king. While I am here, I expect everyone of you to declare your loyalty to me." Murmuring went around the hall. "And the second reason will be explained when my wife, the newly crowned Queen Elizabeth gets here within two weeks time. Now I am tired. I wish every one a pleasant night." He then left.  
  
Chandler sat stunned. What about his promise to him? The king promised that he would see that he married Monica. But all he did was to tell everyone that he was king because of the plague. That was it. What was the king up to? Chandler had to know. He then got up and followed.  
  
*****  
King James's chambers  
  
*KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK*  
  
"ENTER!" King James's voice rang out. Chandler entered the room. Before he could say anything, "I am sorry, my friend. But, I can not give her in marriage right now. Maybe later."   
  
"But, later will be too late!" Chandler pleaded with the king. If she stays here, she will choose out either one of her suitors, and from the way that it was starting to look, it would be Sir Richard. Maybe he could still make the king see what was about to happen.  
  
"You are to go to your northern lands and to follow my father's orders, or now MY orders. I want those thieves and bandits gone. And those lands secured." The king said.  
  
"But, you promised me…" Chandler was then cut off.  
  
"Are you denying an order from your king?" King James looked hard at Chandler.  
  
Chandler opened his mouth but shut it again. He shook his head no. He then bowed. "When do I leave.. .sire?" Now, everything was falling apart.  
  
The young king looked into Chandler's eyes and saw the emptiness and sadness there. He then placed a hand on his shoulder. "You will leave in two and a half weeks time. Now listen carefully to my orders. My wife, the Queen Elizabeth will be arriving in ten days time, and you will escort her and her party back to Bing Stronghold after she rests up in two days time. And once doing that you will leave immediately for your northern lands or to Tyler Fortress, getting there before the ROADS become IMMPASSIBLE for an army to travel on, understand. And you will take your soon to be bride with you. She will be traveling as a lady in waiting for my wife, a NEWLY made lady in waiting. I will write on a piece of paper her name and hand it to my wife, which she will give you after you arrive at the castle. Afterwards, you are to destroy it. Understand? After you arrive, at the stronghold, you are to waste NO time. Take her on horseback no carriages or baggage carts, understand. The quicker the better. Now off to bed. I am tired." He then pushed Chandler out the door.  
  
After he left, King Jamie sat down and wrote a note to his wife and sealed it with wax from the candle and used his royal seal or signet ring. So that no one could open it and read it and then reseal it.  
  
He then sent for a young courier of his to deliver the message to his wife. Who he informed to come with all possible speed and to bring with her, her ladies in waiting. After the man left, it would take him four days, at the least of him riding without stop, to get the letter to the queen, and then at least six or seven for her to arrive. The king then turned in. He slept knowing that this would determine whether he was like his father or if he was his own man when it came to loyalty and obedience.  
  
  
*********  
  
Chandler went to the nearest tavern where he drank a bit. Joey had followed him and was trying his best to cheer him up. Finally, past the middle of the night, they were the only ones around. The only light was the dying embers from the fireplace. And those had flickering shadows to dance across the room. They were sitting in the corner not too far from the fireplace.  
  
"Well…maybe the king found you a different woman to marry. I mean a better woman. She could even be a widow and know how to please a man in bed. I mean virgins have to be taught if you know what I mean. But not widows. I have met quite a few that taught me a few things." Joey implied.  
  
"I will ask you a question? Would you prefer an unopened bottle of wine or wine that has been opened a few hours? Or to eat someone's food that they have already eaten or to drink from their dirty cups?" Chandler asked his friend. "I mean, I like to taste something new and refreshing. Or something that belongs only to me."  
  
"Point taken." Joey then sighed. "So how do you think she will look and act?"  
  
"My future wife that the king choose for me?" Chandler gave a sarcastic laugh. "Probably she will be so delicate and look driven that she will need to have mirrors all over the place. She will probably insist on ONLY the best and most recent of everything from jewelry to clothes and other fashions. Be a gossiping nag and I will probably be trying to spend as much time away from her as possible."  
  
"That sounds like the worse kind." Joey sighed out. "If I ever marry, which I probably will not, I will get married to a very pretty, frugal, common, easy going girl that can keep a secret that has a lot of good sense. And we will have many children. But I am having too much fun just being among all of the other women."  
  
While they were there, they saw Sir Richard with a common girl or a serving wench enter and go toward one of the bedrooms. He was going to be married to Monica? That old dirty man! He was courting her and then having a little something on the side.   
  
Exactly ten days later, the queen arrived with her ladies in waiting and numerous guards. She was a late teen aged blond haired honey eyed woman that stood about 5 feet five inches tall. While she wore nice clothes that were made of the finest fabrics, they were conservative and were made to accentuate her finer features.   
  
She was shown to a room where the king resided. As her three ladies in waiting where shown to their rooms. They then had a feast to welcome the guests.  
  
  
***********  
What is the king planning? Will Chandler follow his every wish? Do you even care? PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. The Trip To The Fortress

Hey all…sorry took me so long to post. I am also working on some other fics of mine, YEAH!!!!! Hopefully they will be done before the weekend is up.  
  
Anyway, to do some quick explaining. I tried to combine a mixture of dialogue and descriptions of how and what life was like back then. I also tried to explain some things that really went on.   
  
OF course this is a what if kind of story. IE what if they were in the middle ages, or late middle ages. Because the Renaissance is right around the corner. Which means new machines and ideas and improvements in life as well as art. Anyway, on with the story. Please read and review….  
  
  
***************  
  
  
The Trip To the Fortress  
  
Where I left off, the king ordered the queen and her ladies in waiting to come to the Geller hall and he made a plan to marry Chandler, Pete Becker and Sir Richard Burke to a few different ladies. Now to find out which ones, please read….  
  
  
A few days later, after the queen had arrived, King James decided to announce his plans at dinner. Well part of them. "I have made my decision about Mistress Monica Geller. She is to go back to Bing Stronghold with my wife, the Queen Elizabeth and to be one of her ladies in waiting. That is my order and no one is to defy it." He then raised his glass. "And, the merchant Pete Becker has asked me to bestow the Lady Emily as his wife, which I gladly will do. So here is to the couple. They will be married at daybreak, tomorrow." A cheer went up. Everyone was astonished at this bit of information, but they knew her father would support the decision. He after all married a merchant's daughter to get her dowry and for love. So he did not think too much about the question of rank.  
  
"And Queen Elizabeth and her ladies in waiting will start their trip back to the stronghold in two days time. And the Marquise Chandler Bing and his friend Joseph Tribbianni will accompany them and her guards to the castle and then go to Tyler Fortress to do as I command. Sir Richard Burke, you and my guards will travel to France to help my cousin, Prince Phillip out with a contender to his throne." He then sat down and started eating.  
  
That night, Monica quickly packed and got ready to leave her childhood home. She wanted to pack and get it done quickly so that she would not have to bother with it. She had never been outside of her home, or her father's holdings. But in two days time she would. She was going to take her clothes with her and her horse that her father gave her and trained himself.   
  
The next night they had a marriage feast for both Pete Becker and his new wife, Emily Becker. There was no lady attached to her name since she did not marry within rank. But that did not bother her. Everyone could see the future held promise for merchants and the rank and upper class was on it's way out. It would still be around, but it would not be as great as it once was. A new day was dawning. Everyone who was not too stubborn could see it.  
  
Pete and Emily were both perfect for one another in every way. While she liked to shop and get nice clothes, she was more frugal then a lot of the ladies in waiting around her. She also liked to save money and find the best deals. And she and Pete seemed to be very happy around each other. But Pete Becker had promised her that he was going to make sure that she got everything she wanted and they both felt they had a connection.  
  
The next morning, the king said a quick good bye to his wife and whispered something in her ear and handed her a piece of paper. She quickly looked at it and then at Monica and Chandler. She then smiled and shook her head yes. Soon they were on their way to Bing Stronghold.  
  
Within a week, they arrived at Bing Stronghold. It was just as grand as the royal castle, but it was still very comfortable and very luxurious. In short, it was like a summer palace to the royal court. And the royal court not only felt like they wanted for nothing, but it still was as comfortable and spacious as the royal castle.  
  
Soon after arriving, Chandler and his mother both met up with each other and talked. They met in the study which was right next to the library. The library was one of the biggest ones of that time, in short they had two hundred and fifty eight books. A person could be determined how rich one was by how many books they owned, since they had to be handwritten by monks and clergy and where so expensive to make. Although the new invention of the printing press was sure to change that.  
  
"Mother, it is good to see you." Chandler stated after kissing her check.  
  
"It is good to see you too. It is also a good thing that neither you nor me were around your father a lot. AND had good supporters like the elder queen or Prince, I mean King Jamie." Nora stated.  
  
"You are right about that." Chandler replied.  
  
"Well, it is good to see you if only for a little bit. I have duties to attend to the queen." Nora then got up to leave.  
  
"Ok, maybe next time when we see each other again, you will be able to get passed three sentences." Chandler then got up angrily and left.  
  
Queen Elizabeth met him outside, "Here is the name of your bride. Take off tonight around two hours after midnight. I will make sure that you get through with no problem and wait to the very last to send a summons to her father of what has happened. And do NOT forget to destroy that paper!" She then smiled and left.  
  
Chandler opened the paper and smiled when he saw Monica's name on it. He then took the paper to the fireplace and burned it.   
  
***********  
  
About ten minutes to the appointed time that night, Chandler had Joey to saddle up two horses so they could get out of there. They were the fastest ones with the most endurance. They would have to make very good time to time it just right, with plenty of time for them to get to the fortress before the hard weather set in and made it almost impossible to travel. As well as getting up there as fast as they could so her brother and father would not be able to take her away from him, yet. And maybe he could convince her to marry him. Chandler knew that this was a dangerous plan, but he also knew that it was the only way he would have a chance with her.  
  
The king was ingenious to plan this out. Where he married off Pete Becker to a lady in waiting. Having Sir Richard Burke to accompany him to France. And arranging it where he could take Monica with him to Tyler Fortress. He knew that it would be a good idea to do it that way so that Monica would willingly marry the man of her choice and not be forced into doing something that he also knew she would not want to do.  
  
Finally, Chandler arrived where the queen had instructed him where Monica would be at. She was there getting some water for the queen. He went up to her and put his hand over her mouth with a gag and tied her wrists together and threw her over his shoulder. This was going off without a hitch.  
  
"What are you doing?" An elegant young lady asked. She had light hair and wore expensive and stylish clothes. Well, maybe he thought that too soon.  
  
Just then Joey walked up behind her and put a gag over her mouth and tied her wrists together as well. "What are we going to do? If someone finds her like this then everything will be ruined. And there are so many guards here that she will be found in no time flat. And we have no time to lock her away in a place so that we can get away." Joey whispered out his concern.  
  
"Take her with you. Just get away as fast as you can." Queen Elizabeth stood there in her royal robe. "I saw her coming down the stairs. Besides I have enough ladies in waiting to see me through for quit a while. Besides, even two is too much for me. And I have eight, without Monica and Rachel. Now go."  
  
Joey quickly threw Rachel Green over his shoulder and he and Chandler both left. Five hours later, Joey had a hold of Rachel in front of him on horseback and Chandler had a hold of Monica. And they were making good time. They should make it to the fortress before seven days of hard riding are up. Just in time to get there before the bad weather starts.  
  
*******  
  
Three hours later, they arrived at a town and exchanged the horses for fresh new ones and picked up some freshly made morning bread and cheese and water. Before going into the town, they untied the girls and took the gags off. Both of the girls were only wearing their nightclothes and robes. Chandler gave them both a traveling cloak so that no one could know what they wore.  
  
After leaving the town, Monica jumped down from the horse and started to run off. Chandler had to chase her down and drag her back.  
  
"Since you have to be so difficult, you will have to have your wrists tied again. I really do not want to do this, but you give me no choice." Chandler stated sadly as he noticed how badly her wrists were chafing since she had been moving them and trying to get free for some time. He then retied her wrists. He then took her over to the fresh horse and jumped up to it holding her the whole while.  
  
When squires would learn how to ride, they also had to learn how to mount a horse like that so when they are in their armor, they would not be slowed down. But with how light Monica happened to be, it was really easy.  
  
Rachel did not try and get away like Monica was doing. She did not want to make either of the men mad and also did not want to hurt her wrists and have them get chafed. Although after what Monica tried and how the men reacted, she was not afraid off them and actually was starting to like them. Actually it got to the point of where she was talking with her traveling companion.  
  
She found Joey Tribbianni to be slow but very nice and kind and patient. He also has a good sense of humor. Not as good as the other man or Chandler Bing. But his was not as sarcastic. It was more sweet and when he talked to her, it seemed that he was very interested in what she had to say.  
  
"So what country are you from? I can tell by your accent that you are from not around here." Rachel asked.  
  
" Southwestern Italy." Joey responded.  
  
"Oh, I just bet that you have a grand castle waiting back home for you." Rachel responded.  
  
"Well, my father's home consists of a huge main room, a huge kitchen that is attached to the main room, eight bedrooms and a huge stable in back of the house." Joey replied.  
  
"Sounds like a pretty big estate." Rachel committed.  
  
"It is not. My father is a tavern keeper." Joey responded.   
  
"Oh, he must make plenty to buy you your armor and your father must have someone powerful who is a friend to sponsor you through your training." Rachel surmised.  
  
"Nope, I am not a knight." Joey explained.  
  
"You're NOT a knight? Then a squire." Rachel assumed almost grasping at straws.  
  
"I am no squire." Joey responded. "All I am is an infantry soldier. At least I was until I met Chandler who agreed to let me join his guards. You see I owe him my life and a Tribbianni ALWAYS is loyal and repays his debt!"  
  
"A regular solider!?!" Rachel exclaimed horrified.  
  
"Anymore rank means nothing. I have met some high ranking nobles who did not act very noble. And some lowly pheasants who were far more noble than the upper class. Besides the times are changing, and the so called nobles will have to change with it or risk revolution, banishment or even death. There will come a time when the lower classes will not put up with the upper classes and their dealings." Chandler confided.  
  
Rachel kept quiet after that. No one had ever said that to her when she was at court. It was almost treason. But while she was shallow and fashion oriented, she could see what Chandler meant. She had even heard the prince or now king talking about keeping the people in line by the nobility and royalty serving them. HE had said that to his father and brother two and a half years ago. And they had dismissed his ideas as too progressive and that it would never work. But now the king would see to it himself that his orders were carried out.   
  
And after that, the group rode in silence for a bit. Then a bit later, Chandler and Joey started to talk and tell each other jokes, but Rachel was ignoring what they were saying and being very indifferent. Monica still could not say anything, she was still bound and gagged.  
  
Two hours later, they came upon a small village. Chandler then untied Monica's wrists and then he took off her gag. While uniting her wrists he saw where they were chaffing at.  
  
But before he took off her gag, "I am taking off your gag now. Please do not attempt to escape and yell out. We are many miles away from where we started off at. And by the time your father and brother finds out, we should be at the fortress. Now promise me not to fight in any way or to scream." Chandler reasoned with Monica.  
  
Monica shook her head yes. Chandler took off the gag and they all rode into the town.  
  
They came upon an inn and got off their horses and walked on in. They then ate and relaxed. Joey went outside and sold the horses and bought four new ones. Since Joey knew a lot about horse flesh and how to get the most for his money and how to bargain, then Chandler left it up to him to do business. About an hour later, they got on their own horses and left.  
  
For Monica, she had no trouble riding, but Rachel who was not used to riding horseback for more time than for hunting, was beginning to tire quickly. But after a while, Monica was also starting to tire as well, even though she was really used to riding the horses but not for a very long period of time.   
  
Finally, after Chandler looked at how tired they both were stopped his horse and they relaxed. While he and Joey kept a watch for thieves and bandits, the girls slept. About an hour later, Chandler and Joey decided that they should get going again. Chandler picked up the sleeping Monica and Joey picked up Rachel and they both got on the horses and galloped off. They decided to switch off with the horses when the ones they were riding became tired.  
  
When they where switching horses, Monica moaned and woke up. And soon after her, Rachel also did as well. By that time, the day was coming to an end. And Chandler and Joey were getting really desperate to find a town. When night fell, bandits and thieves and other thugs were more common and preyed upon travelers. Finally, they spotted one and soon arrived.  
  
Once arriving at the inn, Joey went and sold the horses again. They then ate dinner and went to bed. There was only one room left and the girls had to share a bed while the guys slept on the floor. Chandler slept by the window and Joey by the door. They got up early the next day, bought four more fresh horses and went on their way.   
  
Three days later, they arrived at a village that Chandler called the gateway to the mountains. At the town, Chandler picked out two sturdy, surefooted highland ponies that knew those passes and trails over the mountains that they traveled upon. They then sold the four horses and had the girls pick out some warm clothes and leather shoes. And they bought some more food. They then continued on their journey. Chandler wanted to get to a small town as quick as they could before it got too dark. Not only for bandits but also for wolves and other wild creatures that would cause them harm.  
  
While riding, Monica, Rachel and Joey saw how hard and rough the ground was becoming and how the elevation was changing. At first it wasn't so much. But then, as time went on, the heights were really getting to Monica and Rachel, who were not used to the heights, but the flatland. Joey who was from Italy was used to the mountainous region so he was not worried. He actually felt more at home.  
  
But when the cliffs got too steep, Rachel, who was riding with Joey, hid her face on his chest and held on with all her might and whimpered at every step the pony took. Monica would audibly gulp and hold on tighter to Chandler. Finally, at twilight, they arrived at the village just in time to enter it before they closed the gates.   
  
They were actually closing the gates when they arrived, but they put them back down and let them in. So they spent the night in safety, the girls could not get to sleep though, with all the wolves howling. Joey thought nothing of it and fell asleep, him being used to sleeping outdoors and the noise of battle and Chandler who grew up in those very mountains and forests, felt more at home and actually had a very peaceful night's sleep.   
  
It was a good thing that they were able to get to the town in time. The next morning, a whole family was found butchered to death by bandits and the bodies, or what was left of them thanks to the wolves, was everywhere. The person who was in charge of security in the town hated having to shut the gate and not to open it until the next morning, but after one very bad experience with bandits coming into the town after dark, they had no choice.  
  
Before the town cleaned up the bodies, Chandler, Monica, Joey and Rachel were on their way. The guys were used to seeing such carnage on the battlefield. But the girls were not. Rachel fainted away and Monica turned very pale and hid her face into Chandler's chest. But for nights afterwards, both of the girls had nightmares.  
  
Three hours later, "Well, here we are." Chandler proclaimed.   
  
"Where?" Monica looked around. "I do not see a fortress."  
  
"I meant that we are now entering the cavernous region." Chandler explained.  
  
"But I thought we were already in the mountainous regions." Monica got out.  
  
"That was just the hilly region." Chandler confided. "After the cavernous region then comes the high plateaus and then the cliffs and then the mountains. It is all going to get steeper and higher from here on out. But do not worry, these ponies are very surefooted and have been making climbs like these all of their lives. Nothing to worry about. I am very skilled at riding as is Joey."  
  
Joey looked over to Chandler and gulped, "Uh, yeah right." The girls did not see him gulp but Chandler did. He knew right then that Joey who he taught to ride on the plains was worried about riding on the cliffs, caverns and mountainous trails.   
  
They then got underway. The road wasn't so much a road anymore as it was a trail. And it was getting steeper and the ponies had a tougher climb. But Chandler was right, they were more than up for the job. Since they were smaller than horses and more sturdy and surefooted, they ponies made it look very easy. And since they were not going at a fast gallop, the girls could relax better on them. After a bit, the trials turned into a road and the ground started to level off. Chandler was happy to be there in that particular area because he knew that his friend in the next town patrolled those regions of his well.  
  
"How much longer?" Rachel whined.  
  
"To the nearest village or to the fortress?" Chandler asked.  
  
"Both." Monica stated also wanted to know.  
  
"About another three hours to the nearest village. And then four days to the fortress. After this town there is no other between there and the Fortress. But the good news is that I have about twenty five men there in that town and we can all ride together. So when we spend the night along the road, we will be safe. I will make sure to pick up sleeping gear and food. And other important items. You may want to pick up some as well. Just pick up what you need. No stuff that you can live without. Understand. AND remember, the town at the fortress has better goods than the town up ahead." Chandler explained. He felt he owed them at least an answer.  
  
Chandler then held Monica tighter, as did Joey who held Rachel tighter, as the last steep part of a steep part of the ridge was coming up. After getting to the top of it and seeing how high and narrow the trial was, Monica hid her face once again on Chandler's chest as did Rachel with Joey and the ponies thought nothing of it and rode quietly on down. To them it was a walk in the park.  
  
Soon enough, they arrived at the town which was on a high plateau. It had a high wall around it and a heavy gate. And still higher up stood an even more impressive wall with a forbidden fortress. It was still a good two hours until nightfall, but Chandler was very adimit about them staying. Besides, a good friend of his was the knight who looked after the town and ran helped keep the law and ran things.   
  
His friend ran up to him and shook his hand. "Chandler, good friend, long time no see. And how was the trip?"  
  
"Long, hard and I still have to get to the fortress before the really bad weather sets in. Speaking of which how is the weather?" Chandler asked.  
  
"Well, the pass is still open. But it won't be for long." He stated as he walked them into the hall. The ponies were led away by stable boys. "You have arrived just in time. Your soldiers were about ready to leave. Actually, they were planning on doing that tomorrow."  
  
"Thank you, Gandolf. You are really a good friend." Chandler smiled.  
  
"Well, so are you for not only being a good friend but also being a good neighbor. Now why are you up here? And who are your friends?" Gandolf inquired.  
  
"This is a new soldier of mine, Joseph Tribbianni. This is the Lady Rachel Green and the Lady Monica Geller." Chandler then explained. "King James wanted me to drive out the bandits around the area around my lands. Oh, and congratulations on how well, you are keeping the bandits down. I haven't seen them or noticed any traces of them since I arrived on your lands."  
  
"Prince Jamie is now king…What happened?" Gandolf was shocked.  
  
"Prince Edwin and the king both caught the pox and passed away. Jamie was crowned soon afterwards." Chandler answered.  
  
Later that night, there was a feast prepared for the guests. There was plenty of food and the minstrels and the acrobats and the juggles gave very good performances. The food consisted of mainly meats, and cheeses and then it was rounded out with bread, some fruits, bread, desserts and mainly ale to drink and with a few wines. In short it was not very noteworthy, but it was the best that the castle had.  
  
The table was in a U shape. Which helped for two reasons. One to help the servers bring the food to the tables easier they did not have to walk behind the tables and try to put the heaping platters of food over the eaters and have them tip over on the table and the eaters and two, to make it harder for the people to fight each other, they would have to go over their table and another one as well to reach the opponent. And it was also perfect for the acrobats and minstrels to perform in front of everyone in the middle where all the people could easily watch.  
  
Gandolf sat at the head table, with Chandler to his right and then Monica to his right and then Rachel to her right and much to Rachel's dismay Joey. After she found out about his lowly status, she was as indifferent to him as she could be. Joey just shrugged it off. Chandler on the other hand was protective of his friend and was getting annoyed at Rachel. And now wished that they did just tie her up and lock her in the pantry. The cook would have found her early the next morning.  
  
To Rachel the feast was nothing compared with the royal court, so she was very bored. The royal court, which always had the best wine and different types of foods and entertainment was always the best, but not this to her at least. To Joey, he was amazed, he was used to only a few types of foods and the entertainment that he saw at his father's inn was traveling minstrels who did not entertain as well as these since they were not getting paid. He ate like there was going to be no food left for quite a long time and watched amazed at the entertainment which included juggles and acrobats and listened to music of the traveling minstrels.   
  
Chandler was busy talking with Gandolf and informing him on everything new that was happening at the capital, France and at Italy. He even told of the new ideas that were going around. Including the idea for a printing machine that could print books and make them less expensive and the idea that even the lowliest pheasants had rights. Gandolf smiled a bit at that. He felt that everyone should keep the law, king or pheasant. But he felt that it would be a while before those ideas would come around. He knew eventually they would come into being, but felt that it was not right away. He felt the ones that would have to do something first would have to be the nobles if they ever got a king that would try to take away their rights and would break the law for his own personal wants. But he knew this king wouldn't. Jamie was too smart for that. It would probably be one of his descendants or if his line was cut short, then someone else.  
  
Gandolf informed Chandler of everything that was going on around the area. From getting rid of the bandits on his land to what started to look like trouble that the man Chandler's father had left in charge of the Tyler lands was starting to cause. He went as far as saying that he believed that he was even forcing extra taxes on the people not to mention being very cruel to them and also accepting bribes to side with certain people. Gandolf also said that he believed that he was close to if not one of the leaders of the bandits of that area. And was making some extra money to turn a blind eye to all that was going on. Chandler then thanked his friend and informed him that a lot was going to start changing after he arrived.   
  
Monica was also starting to talk to Rachel, who had nothing else better to do, so she also started to talk to Monica as well. And before too long, they both caught up on what had happened to the both of them. Everything from Monica's first kiss with Chandler and then to the night that he drug her away from the castle. Rachel told about all the different lovers she had at court. Her first being Sir Barry Farber. But she went from one lover to another. She made Monica look and sound unsophisticated about having no real man after her and also being that she never really went anywhere. Chandler and Joey heard that. Chandler had to hold down his laughter and Joey almost chocked on a piece of meat.  
  
Soon after Joey had finally finished eating, he asked a pretty serving wench who had blond hair and green eyes to dance. They got up and danced to the easy fun music that the drummer, reed player, tambourine player and mandolin player were playing. People were cheering and singing as well as dancing. And the men and women were both flirting with one another.   
  
Soon after Joey got up, Rachel looked out there at them and held up her nose at the common dancing that everyone was doing and song that that the musicians were playing. Monica looked at Rachel whose gaze she followed to Joey. Even though she had not seen Rachel for a long while, she knew what was going on in Rachel's mind. She had the same look in her eyes that held something that she wanted but was putting on a mask of being indifferent to.  
  
Chandler, who was done talking to Gandolf, then asked her to dance. Monica said no that she was too tired. And so Chandler sat back and thought for a bit. Then decided that maybe they should all get some sleep. They may be bitter about going to bed early, but he made a decision. And as their lord he had every right to insist on them following this rule.   
  
Finally, even though it was still relatively early, Chandler insisted on them all going to bed. All including him, Monica, Rachel, Joey and the twenty five men or guards of his. So that they could leave two hours before sunup. The quicker they would get started, the better.  
  
During the ride, Chandler had some of his archers to climb the trees and to keep a watch every time they stopped. Or made camp which was usually on high ground that could easily be defended with trees overlooking the camp, that the arches were stationed in. He also had guards to stand watch every minute they were not moving. As well as everyone was on the alert to any sound the forest made. Whether it was animal sounds or even the sound of branches hitting each other in the wind.   
  
The guards, who grew up around Chandler and were friends with him or helped to raise him, and Chandler all knew that a lot of those sounds were not being produced by animals or tress or the wind, they were being made by humans. Or bandits informing each other oh how many people there were and where they were at. It was a code by hitting sticks together for numbers and certain animal sounds for how far they are from each other.   
  
Joey knew that something was up, Chandler had just informed him to be ready for battle and to keep his wits about him. But the girls had no idea. Chandler on the other hand hardly slept each night and kept a close watch on everything.  
  
The bandits, would have attacked a small contingency of guards or travelers. But this many, they didn't dare. Besides, the Tyler/Bing coat of arms, or the silver eagle which represented the Bings on the top left corner and the black wolf which represented the Tylers on the bottom right hand corner of the midnight blue background could clearly be made out. And the bandits were in no mood to have that kind of fight on their hands.  
  
Monica and Rachel rode in the middle of the party. Chandler rode beside Monica and Rachel who was beside her rode beside Joey. And they had guards and archers all around as well as a couple of crossbowmen. Twenty five was enough to make the bandits worry. But they were smart enough not to bother them.  
  
After they had been riding for four days, and on the early morning of the fourth, at the top of a mountain, they overlooked a valley and saw a fortress on a distant plateau, on the far side of a huge valley. It didn't look that far, but everyone knew that it was at least half a day away.  
  
As soon as Chandler saw it he smiled. Now he was home. When he was younger, he knew these woods well and would go and play and hunt and explore in them. He knew the best hiding places and best swimming holes and the best fishing holes. The hills, mountains, caves, trees, forests, rivers, streams, and the waterfalls were his playground when he was growing up. Well, him and his childhood friends. He really did not have that many childhood friends when he was growing up, so he spent a lot of time by himself. Gandolf was one of a few when he came to see him from a journey from his fortress, as was Phoebe Buffay. Phoebe was now the village healer and mid wife. Chandler still couldn't wait to see her.  
  
Around afternoon, they reached a river and prepared to cross it at the forge. Right before they did, some guards from the castle as well as what looked like a tax collector appeared.  
  
"There is a tax to be paid for crossing this river and then another for entering the village and then another if you are entering the castle. Except the guards. Which work for the lord of this shire." The tax man called out.  
  
All the guards around Chandler almost laughed. This young man had not evidently met the lord yet. Chandler yawned. "So tell me, who do YOU get your orders from?"  
  
"The lord himself." The man replied.  
  
"I know for a fact that you have not met the lord nor has he met or even heard of you. I will ask you again, who told you to collect taxes to cross this river.?" Chandler asked.  
  
"You had better tell him the truth." The oldest of the guards advised him.  
  
"The lord's man directed me to collect the taxes. He has told everyone in the village that he gets the orders directly from the lord. Now who are you?" The young man asked.  
  
Chandler who was wearing a traveling cloak pulled back the hood to reveal his face. "The Marquise Chandler Bing."  
  
"My lord I am sorry. I did not know…." The young man was terrified.   
  
"This is not your fault. You were only following orders. But I did not order any type of traveling or moving around tax. We are all going back to the fortress and he will answer these charges." Chandler and the other waited until the other guards and the tax collector got their stuff and horses and everyone rode to the fortress. 


	5. The Fortress

OK FOLKS!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS FICTION!!!!!!!!! I AM NOT MEANING IT TO BE HISTORICALLY ACCURATE!!!!!!!!!!!! I NEVER WAS!!!!!!!!!!!!! IF you do NOT like it, LIVE WITH IT!!!!!!!!  
I do NOT own these characters, BTW!!!!!!  
  
**************  
The ride the rest of the way was one where everyone had let their guard down. They were in a safer part of the forest and were riding toward the village. When they rode into the village, Chandler's eyes narrowed. The village was showing signs of neglect and poverty. He had to find out what had happened. That was going to be the first item on the agenda when he arrived.  
  
Once they arrived in the fortress, Phoebe came running up. "Chandler, it is good to see you!" Evidently, she had heard that he had arrived back at the fortress. As did the captain of the guards. Or Gary.  
  
"Phoebe, my friend! Good to see you as well!" Chandler quickly jumped down from his horse and gave her a hug. "Let me introduce everyone. Joey Tribbianni, who is my newest soldier, Lady Monica Geller and Lady Rachel Green, this is Phoebe Buffay. She is the village healer and mid wife. And when I was growing up, one of my best friends as was Gary, he is now the captain of the guards. When were all younger, we went exploring around the forest, woods and mountains together. " Chandler had helped Monica off her horse and Joey, who also happily jumped down from his mount, helped Rachel off hers.   
  
After helping Rachel, Joey came forward and shook Gary's hand and then Phoebe's hand, which he held a bit longer than Gary's. "How are you doing, beautiful lady?" Causing Rachel to cringe. Try as she might to hide what she felt, there was something about that young Italian man that scraped a raw nerve. She kept telling herself that it was because of his lowly rank and that he had no money.  
  
Phoebe just giggled. Joey was very smooth. She had dealt with men like him over the years. Heck, she and Gary almost married once, but decided to be friends when she saw him kill a poor animal. "Very good, sir. And you?"  
  
"Great! Now that I see there is a beautiful lady around here at the castle." Joey grinned. He really enjoyed flirting with the ladies.   
  
"Oh, I do not live at the castle. I live in a healer's house just outside of the village. Right by the tavern." Phoebe grinned back.  
  
"Well, I will be probably making the tavern my second home so I will see you often." Joey grinned. She was easy going and truly a nice person and he could tell that she would make a good friend.  
  
"Why am I not surprised with your raising?" Rachel huffed then turned away. Joey just shook his head. Why did she have to be so snobbish? She was either going to have too learn to tone down that attitude or someone was going to make sure that she toned it down in the future.  
  
Monica was standing to the side by Rachel ignoring Chandler. She was still very angry at him for kidnapping her from her home and family. Chandler was talking to Gary and giving him some instructions.  
  
"Gary, this is Joey Tribbianni. He is a friend of mine and a new member of the guard. He is to be trained the same way as we were. In short I want him to be trained like a squire." Chandler told his old friend. Although Joey could be trained as a knight, he would never hold a rank unless a king granted him one. But with that training and Chandler's support, Joey could go much higher than he would as a regular foot soldier.  
  
Gary smiled. "Yes, my lord."   
  
Gary had to work his way up the ladder from him being the son of a fletcher, or arrow and crossbow maker, that lived just outside of the castle. That was one of the reasons why he was such good friends with Chandler, he virtually lived inside the castle and was like a brother to Chandler and another grandson to Chandler's grandfather.  
  
Since Gary was the youngest son, he would have probably would have been a hunter. But Chandler's grandfather had something else in mind for him, namely he had Gary trained with Chandler when he was a squire and they both learned how to ride a horse and use a sword and a bow and arrow and to wrestle. And Chandler would do the same thing if he saw a promising young man or woman and had them to go to go and work at different jobs when they informed him that they wanted a new job.  
  
Chandler barely remembered his grandfather and grandmother. But he remembered them as being doting and loving people that he missed. His grandparents raised him as though he were a son to them, since his mother left him there to be raised by them. After his grandparent's died, she only sent word to the manager of the house at that time to watch over Chandler. So she was able to stay at court and did not have to worry about him.  
  
Chandler's grandmother was always looking after the castle and checking on the common folk and helping with the sick and she was very kind and intelligent, in short Monica reminded him of his grandmother. His grandfather was the closest thing to a father that he had. When his grandfather had time, he would take him fishing and tell him stories and he was the one who taught him how to ride. He got most of his opinions from his grandfather about man's self worth.  
  
His grandmother died when he was three years of age because of sickness. His grandfather died when he was five when one of his old wounds opened up and caused an infection. But, Chandler remembered spending time around him and remembered what he taught him about people and to judge people by their actions. Which probably was the reason why he was the way he is.  
  
"Phoebe, will you do me a favor and show the ladies around and to their rooms. Gary and Joey, I need to go and to speak to my schenshal, Douglas Waters. You both are coming with me." Chandler then led the way to the treasury. While Phoebe took Monica and Rachel on a tour of the fortress.  
  
Phoebe showed them around the castle, which looked as though it hadn't been cleaned in a long time. The floors looked as though they had not been swept in some time and they had sticks, bones, dried mud and other material spread across them. The ceilings had cob webs which hung down and made it a breading ground for spiders. The rugs and tapestries were covered with dirt and smoke and charcoal and the servants which were suppose to be working on the fortress were too busy doing really nothing.   
  
In short, what the fortress needed was a good cleaning. The floor needed a good sweeping and scrubbed. The ceilings needed to have the spider webs removed and the tapestries and rugs needed cleaned and aired out. What the castle needed was a good hand to force people to move in the right direction.  
  
Soon after, Phoebe was done with the tour, she showed them to their rooms, which had hastily been swept out and new covers thrown on the beds. The rooms were right next to each other. And they were much bigger than Monica's room back home. Or it took two of Monica's rooms back home to equal one of the rooms that hey were to stay in. And right between the rooms was a sitting room with two doors one each leading to the bedroom for them to entertain guests.  
  
Both of the rooms had huge oak beds that were made by craftsmen from that area and were beautifully carved with heavy covers and fine tapestries covered the walls and beautiful rugs covered the floors. There was also a table near the huge fireplace and two chairs besides the table and a chair besides the bed and a huge chest at the end of the beds. That was how both of the rooms looked on the inside.   
  
Both of the rooms also had a huge window. Monica's overlooked behind the castle to the waterfalls, while Rachel's room was situated besides hers the window was in the opposite position and overlooked part of the village.  
  
They felt much better after being shown their rooms. They were able to clean up and rest from the long ride and some food. But while they were treated like respected guests, they still felt like prisoners.  
  
*********  
  
Doug had no idea that Chandler was there or even coming. So he was not prepared when Chandler and the captain of the guard and another man walked into the office.  
  
"My lord! I was not expecting you! If I knew that you were coming…." Doug was then cut off.  
  
"Then what, you would go through and rewrite the accounting records." Chandler then sat down and looked at the records that were out. "Joey look around every inch of the room and find see if you can find some more records. Gary take Doug to his chamber and lock him in. He is not to leave the room until I have gone over every paper that we have here."   
  
Chandler then started to look over the records. Joey started to gather what papers he could find as well as log books and Gary took Doug to his chamber to watch him. And posted two guards outside the room with orders to kill if he tried to get away.  
  
Over the next three hours, Joey and Chandler had found every piece of paper and log book that were hidden in the room, thanks to Chandler remembering the hiding places around the room from him exploring it when he was younger and his grandfather showing where they were. And he confirmed the fact that Doug was taking the money from the people or embezzling it from the taxes that were suppose to be going to the king or was sending false reports to the king and the revenue agents or bribing them to hold their tongues. And soon enough Chandler had enough evidence that Doug was guilty of creating taxes that did not exist and pocketing the money himself and stealing the money that rightfully belonged to the king.  
  
Then, Gary knocked on the door. Joey let him in. "My lord, there are some representatives from the village who wish to speak to you concerning matters of certain trials that were not fairly conducted."  
  
Chandler yawned since it was late in the afternoon, "Tell them I will hear what they have to say. Show them in."  
  
Gary left to lead them inside. Joey turned toward Chandler. "What do you think has taken place?"  
  
"Since I have been gone? It has been almost thirteen years, since I lived here last. And Doug has been managing the castle for at least a good five years. I mean I have come back a few times for visits, but obviously not near enough. And now to answer your question, I really do not know, Joey." Chandler stood up and stretched.  
  
Gary entered with five men. By their outfits, one was a blacksmith, one a priest, one was a merchant, one a tavern keeper, and one was a dairy farmer.   
  
"Sir, we have some grievances to relay to you about your manager." The tavern keeper spoke. "We are not trying to cast doubt on his character nor his judgment except….."  
  
"Harry, stop beating around the bush. That manager of yours is taking money from thieves and is taking bribes when it comes to making judgments. There is hardly any other lands in the kingdom that are taxed as heavily as ours. My lord, we ask you to please look into the matter and give out different verdicts. There are some men, women and children who have been sentenced to be put to death that are innocent tomorrow. And there is the fact of the tortures and beatings being carried out. And a lot of it to get answers to crimes that people say to stop the torture from occurring. Please at least look into the crimes they have been accused of." The blacksmith spoke.  
  
"I have already begun to look through the account books of the castle. Gary, there is to be no more executions nor any torture of any type given to any people. I will retry them and there will be a fair hearing, starting tomorrow morning at nine at the tavern. Inform the surrounding villagers of my intentions. I will start a day of the week for judgments. And another day to listen to the people about their grievances. Now gentlemen I am extremely tired. I will go and get something to eat and then go off to bed." Chandler then started out of the room, only momentarily to stop. "I suggest that you do the same as well." Before he left he was momentarily stopped by a request.  
  
"Sire, another moment of your time." The Priest asked.  
  
"Yes." Chandler replied.  
  
"There is not much food in the village, thanks to the manager selling the majority of it and no real firewood. Could you please find it in your heart to give at least one handful of cheese and half a loaf of bread to the children and the pregnant women? And let us gather the firewood as well. I fear that some of the old and young will not be able to make it when it gets too cold otherwise." The Priest asked.  
  
"What?" Chandler was mad. "He sold the food that belonged to the village?!!!" Chandler was mad.   
  
"He said that you wanted the money for taxes that needed to be paid." The merchant informed Chandler.  
  
"I do not require much taxes. And the taxes that I require which are a tenth are to go back to the land. And the king does not require much, only one tenth of what you make." Chandler reasoned out.  
  
"And the church. He also taxed the church as well." The priest informed him. "I also knew that the taxes were way too high comparing this lands taxes with others."  
  
"What? The church and it's holdings are not to be taxed at ALL!!!!!!!" A very angry Chandler almost yelled out. Taxing a church was going too far. No one not even the worst heretics would dream of taxing a church.   
  
"But he would not stop with just the taxes. He wanted more and sold the food in the storage house. And left us with just enough to see us through a year, or what would hopefully be enough." The blacksmith told Chandler.  
  
"You are all allowed to take a round of cheese and a loaf of bread from the food stores here at the fortress every day and can go hunting for small animals once a week, until we get some supplies in. I will find a way to also get some extra food here at the fortress. And you will be allowed to cut down some trees and gather the scattered branches on the ground of the forest as well as the bushes. Now that will be all. Until tomorrow."  
  
The five men then were led out. Chandler had a feeling that they next couple of days were going to be very busy and tiring.   
  
First thing was first, for his crimes, Doug Waters would be tried in the public square then he would be put into the dungeon to await transport to the coast for a boat to the capital. Where the king and special prosecutors could make cases against him and then they would punish him for his crimes. Chandler decided that it would be Gary and a few trusted guards that would be sent to take him to the capital and hand the king the evidence.  
  
Chandler was right. But instead of one day taking all of his time, it took three days. And that was just trying to get everything that dealt with the judgments done right and to give another verdict. He then also gave out some extra blankets and firewood to the people.   
  
On the third day, Doug Waters was brought forward from the dungeons. Joey and Gary stood on each side of him as they led him out to the village square. A hastily built bench was sat up and a place where the jury sat at. Consisting of six men of the village and the surrounding farms.  
  
Once arriving, people started to talk, Chandler then called for quiet. He then read a list of charges. "Doug Waters you are guilty of embezzling funds from the king's coffers, creating false taxes that do not exist, putting innocent people to death or attempting to put innocent people to death, taking bribes and giving bribes from bandits among others and for taxing the church. And those are the charges that can be supported by evidence. What defense do you offer?"  
  
"Those people who said that are ALL liars!!!!" Doug screamed out.   
  
"Is that all your defense? Where are your people who have vowed to defend you at now?" Chandler asked.  
  
Doug looked around for his friends and realized that his friends that he accepted bribes from were no longer around and were in the dungeon some waiting to be executed and some in for life and others were paying a heavy fine while others were simply whipped. "I have no defense and you know it. But my other friends will still save me." Doug threatened Chandler.  
  
"Oh really? Who is it? Let me guess, the bandits that you have been harboring in the forest. Well, I have a command straight from the king himself to rid the forest of those bandits and thieves. Anything else to say? No? Alright then, how says the jury?" Chandler asked the men.  
  
The blacksmith that was chosen the leader stepped forward, "GUILTY, on ALL charges!!!!!"  
  
"Douglas Waters, my former manager, I sentence you to the dungeon until the first part of spring then you will board a ship and be sent to the king for the rest of your sentence to be given you." Chandler decided.   
  
Everyone there knew that he would be put to death by the king. For bribing the revenue agents and stealing the taxes from the king and taxing the church. Both of which were punishable by death. With that Joey and Gary dragged a pleading Doug away to the dungeon.  
  
Three days later, Chandler found out where Doug hid the money at. Chandler then used said money to buy more food for the people by filling up the storehouse. And started on some improvements around the village. Like bridges and to make sure that the houses were waterproofed and weatherproof. The rest of the money he gave to the church for the orphanage and the widows and those down on their luck. He then cut down on the taxes considerably, and banished the church from paying taxes at all.  
  
Since he only required the people to pay only a certain amount of taxes, the people had more money and started to save it and then bit by bit started to spend it on items such as clothes and other goods they needed. Then they started to see that they could buy other things that they didn't HAVE to have. Then over an amount of time, clothes slowly became more fancy and the people were able to spend more frivolously on other areas.  
  
Soon after that time, after Chandler bought the food, Joey and some other guards were standing guard over the storehouse, when some thieves came up and tried to steal the food. Joey, and the three other guards fought them off. That was when Chandler decided to start rounding up the thieves and bandits. And to try to make the forest safe again that were on his lands.  
  
IT was not an easy task. There was an abundance of bandits and outlaws because of what Doug did to the villagers and other people. The first action that Chandler did was to send out a proclamation telling the people that all would be dropped if they came back home or entered the king's service as foresters to help patrol the forest and to protect the deer.  
  
The people were a bit cautious when the proclamation came out. But soon enough they saw that Chandler was a fair magistrate and listened to the people and actually tried to help them. And soon enough, people started to come from hiding and join Chandler and his men.  
  
Chandler gave the people two weeks to make up their minds. And in doing so, a lot of good people came from the woods who had enough of being outlaws and wanted to start living life normally again. Soon there were even people who started to give up positions were the outlaws may be at. By the end of two weeks, Chandler and his guards and newly made foresters went to rid the forests of the bandits.  
  
While Chandler was busy with the bandits, the castle was having troubles of its own. Since Chandler had arrived back home he went and fired some of the household help that Doug had picked out to help him skim money from the treasury and household accounts.   
  
And since there was a restructure of the household help, there was no manager or chamberlain or maid of the castle itself. And since there was no one there directing what should be cleaned, cooked, or how the fortress should run, there was nothing but chaos. No one knew their jobs or what to do. And that meant trouble. And that was why the castle was in such a mess . No one cleaned it and they tended to go off and to work at the jobs only a bit or not to do them at all.  
  
Finally, it all came to ahead one evening, when Chandler came home from following a lead where the bandits hideout was suppose to have been at. It had proven a false lead. But they still came home tired, exhausted and sore from all the riding and looking around the part of the woods know as Dead Tree Hallow.  
  
After they arrived, Chandler and the others all went to the great hall and were looking for some food. The cook not told about what to prepare for supper, had not made anything. The maids were not around and had not cleaned up. There was no wood for the fire. Nothing was done. So the castle was a mess. And it looked as though it had not been cleaned in years. Or at least since Doug had started on as the manager.  
  
Chandler, Joey and the guards were tired, dirty, hungry and some wounded. Chandler did not want to be bothered with the mess. Chandler snapped at the cook and informed him to prepare some food. Any type of food. And to also clean up the fortress's main hall, while Chandler, Joey and the guards went to wash up and see to their wounds .  
  
That left the help trying to decide what to do. But they mainly argued and almost got into a fight. No one really knew what to do, with no one leading them or informing them of their duties. The servants could not decide on where to start at. So chaos ensued.  
  
After Phoebe, who was there to help with the worst wounded, heard and saw what had happened, she went to talk to Monica and informed her that the castle was a mess and there was no one to oversee the cooking and managing of the castle. Once Monica heard that, she felt that she couldn't stay up in her room anymore and ignore what went on in the castle. She was raised to manage a castle and make sure that everyone got their orders of what to do. Everyone from the maids, laundresses, cooks and serving wenches.   
  
After going down, she went to the fortress storeroom or cellar and found out what was there and what could be made. Then she took some ingredients out to the cooks and informed them what to make. The cooks then started to make different courses. One the different breads one of which was to hold the cheese and meat while another was a twisted French loaf, which the second cook was in charge of meats and vegetables, and then the last cook which would make primarily pies and fruit and jams, in short deserts.   
  
While the kitchen maids were busy preparing the meat by plucking the feathers of the birds and peeling the vegetables and turning the spits that the meat were on. While the cooks added what ever ingredients to what they were making and the main ones were busy overseeing the kitchen.  
  
Monica then walked Into the hall and seeing how dirty it was, had a meeting with all the maids and started issuing out orders and soon the hall was starting to be cleaned and was soon fit to eat in again and afterward she informed them of what to clean she also had the household help to go after firewood. So that by the time that Chandler, Joey and the guards all arrived back, the food was almost ready and the hall was warm and clean.  
  
So after that, which proved that she could do a good job, Monica officially became the mistress of the fortress or the chamberlain. She gave the orders for the fortress, and was in charge of the managing of the food, cleaning and the daily tasks and she also was given the keys to the storeroom by Chandler who was very grateful to her for her help. And he then informed the staff that she was in charge of the fortress while giving the key to her in front of everyone. The only person who was above her in making decisions was Chandler. But the staff soon learned that Monica was very confidant and learned to trust her to make the right choices.  
  
Within a week, under Monica's direction, the castle had been aired out and cleaned from top to bottom. And everyone of the blankets, tapestries and rugs both material and fur were taken out and beaten, washed and soon were put back where they belonged. The floors scrubbed down before the rugs placed on them again. And the spider webs gone form the walls and the ceilings. The walls had been washed and whitewashed with different colors and then the newly cleaned tapestries were put back up. And the old furniture was repaired or thrown out, considering it's condition. In short, it was a place to be proud of. So instead of a damp, messy, smelly pile of rubble, it became a warm, clean, inviting home.  
  
Monica also was becoming friends with the villagers as well. She would walk to the village and talk to the villagers and say hi and play with the kids. She would exchange news with the women of the village and listen to their commits. The men also started to regard her with a feeling they would of their own daughters. The only person she was indifferent to was Chandler. HE after all was the one who stole her away from her home and brought her up here. She got along with everyone else, but she barely talked to him.  
  
After Rachel, Phoebe was her best friend. Monica had found out that Rachel was a snob and she could hardly stand to be around her at times. She was self centered and haughty. And would spend all of her time, complaining about the food they ate, clothes they wore or that she was bored. Monica tried to interest her in sewing, knitting, crochet, or embroidery. Rachel refused each of them. In short it got to the point of where she would rather be around Chandler. Which she did whenever Rachel walked into a room to complain yet again.  
  
Monica sat at the fire knitting a shawl with Phoebe sitting beside her with yarn around the outside of her hands giving Monica leeway to use the yarn. Monica was smiling at a story Phoebe was telling her about Chandler when he was younger. Phoebe noticed that every time Monica was around Chandler, she was distant and cold toward him,, but away from him, she was interested in him. Hopefully telling these stories would get her to open up more.  
  
Rachel kept pacing back and forth from one part of the room to the other. She finally huffed down in a chair. "I am bored!"  
  
"Would you like some yarn for knitting or some material and thread for embroidery?" Monica asked nicely.  
  
"You may want to associate with the help by acting like them, but I do NOT!" Rachel walked off in a huff. Monica and Phoebe looked at each other and shook their heads.  
  
Since Monica could talk more easily to Phoebe, she felt that while Phoebe was a bit loopy, she was good hearted and well meaning. And found that they both could talk to each other better, usually while walking along the road or in the village, or even at night in front of a roaring fire. Phoebe might have silly ideas at times, but she was not spoiled and was someone she could easily talk to and she would not put her down.  
  
Monica was dressed in a woolen dark blue dress with a midnight blue undercoat, or the colors of the Tyler family. Since it had snowed two days after they had arrived, she and Rachel both had gotten dressed in warm outfits that were made of wool, soft kid leathers, or even furs, velvets and a few cottons. Clothes they did not have a lot of were silks, satins or other light materials. They did have a few of them only not as much as Rachel was used to. Which Rachel howled at yet again.   
  
Rachel whined when she arrived and found out that they were expected to make their own clothes. While she knew how to knit or embroidery, she did not know how to sew, Monica and Phoebe both made the clothes for her. Instead of being grateful, all Rachel did was to complain. The wool itched, she wanted more velvets and silks and satins, the clothes were not up to date and were outdated. She was starting to drive everyone nuts around her.  
  
  
*********  
One week later  
  
Monica sat in the office that was connected to the kitchen and was writing in a journal of what was used and what supplies they needed. Since she took control of the records and the day to day activities, she made that office hers and was often found there, trying to get everything done she could. The journal and the household was well run and the place was almost done being cleaned. The servants all had soon came to love her and trust her.  
  
She even was making plans for an herb garden to be placed besides the kitchen one as soon as spring arrived. Phoebe already promised her starts of the plants. So they could use those plants, not only for helping the flavor of the food but to also help with pains and ailments.   
  
A knock was heard at the door, then it opened. Chandler walked in. "Hello, Monica. Would you like to go for a ride with me this afternoon?" He smiled and hoped that she would agree to go. If she said yes then that would be a first. It would be a slight victory, even though it would be a small one.  
  
Monica looked up from her books, "It is Lady Monica Geller to you, and NO. I am busy." Monica then turned her attention back to the books.  
  
"Oh, I see. Then I will see you later on tonight. Around dinner time." Chandler gave her a slight bow and walked out, shutting the door behind him.   
  
Chandler leaned up against the door and sighed. He had tried hard over the past week to 'court' her. By offering to take her for a ride, a walk, or just to sit and talk to her. But, she even refused to talk to him at times. And would give only short blunt answers. This was not going well at all.   
  
After standing there for a few minutes, he then pushed himself away from the door and walked out to the barracks to get some exercise with the sword. He was going to need to keep in practice to start keeping the bandits down. Even though they had made progress, there was still a lot to do.  
  
During a few of the battles, some of his men were either killed or wounded. Chandler was among them that was wounded. He had a gash on his forehead that knocked him out and an arrow skimmed his right arm. His wounds were not that bad, just bad enough that he was in bed for a bit.   
  
Chandler was not happy with that. But Phoebe who saw to his wounds warned him that she had a lot more worse ones to look after and she was not in the mood to argue with him. And if she had to, she would tie Chandler to the bed to make him stay put. After Phoebe left, he was about to get up out of the bed, but Monica and Joey forced him to stay in bed. And Monica let him know in uncertain terms that she would look after Chandler and that he had better stay put. Joey even agreed to stay outside the door to keep him from leaving the room. In short, he was a virtual prisoner in his own home.  
  
So while Phoebe attended the other men, Monica who knew how to attend battle wounds looked after Chandler. During that time, Monica started to soften in her resolve toward Chandler.   
  
It had been two days since Chandler was wounded. And Monica would still not let him out of the room. Chandler sighed and decided to leave. He was still the lord of this land and no one was going to stop him.  
  
He got up out of the bed and got dressed. He went to the door and opened it. The guard who was there was asleep. Chandler frowned. That guard needed some discipline. He would have to talk to Gary about him.  
  
As he walked down the now clean halls, he felt a surge of happiness at how much it was starting to resemble the fortress when his grandparents were alive and a sense of pride that Monica, the woman that he was going to marry, had made that happen. She was everything that he or any man could possibly want. And he could tell that below her exterior, she was also a passionate woman. With her ideas and attitude. In short, everything was going to work out. He knew it.  
  
When he stepped into the main hall, the talking all stopped and no one said a word. That is until Monica, who was coming from the kitchen saw him. "Chandler!?! What are you doing out of bed?" She put her hands on her hips that Chandler wished that he could take hold of.  
  
"I was bored. Besides, this is my home. I am the lord and master here and I will NOT be cooped up in that room anymore!" Chandler replied as he started to walk out of the fortress.  
  
"Hold it right there! Your fever just broke last night. You can not go outside your room until a week has passed." Monica stepped in front of him to bar him from leaving. "Rachel, get Joey or Gary."  
  
"I can and I will." Chandler then gently pushed her aside.  
  
"Oh no you will not!" Monica blocked his way again. "Rachel get Joey or Gary! Move!"  
  
"No way. This is the most entertainment since I was banished to this forsaken land." Rachel smiled and sat down on nearby bench. Well, to her this was the most excitement since leaving court.  
  
Chandler then tried to leave again, only to be confronted by Monica yet again. "Monica get out of my way."  
  
"NO!!! Melissa, get Gary or Joey." Monica yelled out an order to one of the maids.  
  
"Melissa, do not get either of them." Chandler tried once again to get around Monica only to be stopped by her.  
  
"Uh….." Melissa was torn. She could not disobey Chandler, yet she felt that Monica was right. If Chandler were to go out in this cold weather, then he could get worse.  
  
Monica still would not move from her spot to let Chandler out of there. So Chandler picked her up and moved her aside and started to walk out. He did not get far, Joey and Gary were both returning from the tavern. They took one look at Chandler and one look at Monica who had run up to where they were. Joey and Gary then grabbed hold of Chandler and started pushing him back into the great hall.  
  
"Thank you both." Monica then turned angrily toward Chandler. "You are not to go out until I say that you can."  
  
"I am no longer sick. I can and I will." Chandler then tried to get away from Joey and Gary, but they just tightened their grips.  
  
"You just got over a fever and it is very cold out and I will not have you over extending yourself so that one of your wounds gets infected. Now, get back to bed!" Monica stood her ground, there was no way that she was going to allow Chandler to go outside.  
  
" I will not spend all week in that bed!" Chandler could feel his patience almost at an end.  
  
But, if his patience was almost gone, then Monica's was nearly gone as well. "Fine then. You are confined to your room!"  
  
"Neither will I stay cooped up all week like a bird in a cage!" Chandler was getting riled.   
  
"Oh, yes you will if I have to lock you in there!!!" Monica argued back.   
  
"Oh, no I won't! There is nothing for me to do in there. I will be bored all week." Chandler snapped back.  
  
"Well, find SOMETHING to do!" Monica retorted. "There are books for you to read."   
  
"Read them all." Chandler was starting to enjoy this little difference of opinion.  
  
"I have an idea." Joey offered. "Chandler has to stay in the fortress, no going out. He will not be in the room, but he will not be outside. Well?"  
  
Chandler sighed and crossed his arms, "I guess I could put up with that."  
  
"No, certainly not!!! He stays in bed!!!!" Monica repeated stubbornly.  
  
"I am NOT staying in that bed!!!" Chandler retorted.  
  
"Oh yes you WILL!!!" Monica responded. "If I have to stay up there and make sure you do not leave!"  
  
"I will stay in the room, not the bed! But, you will stay up there and keep me company!" Chandler referred to Monica.  
  
"What?" Monica asked.  
  
"You heard me. Either you stay there and keep me company in that room, and I will stay in it for ONLY two days, or I will go outside." Chandler smiled. He had her.  
  
"It will be three days, and I will not stay in there with you. I have a fortress to oversee. After three days you can go anywhere in the fortress, but not outside." Monica snipped back.  
  
"Ok, fine." Chandler then shrugged and turned around to walk out of the fortress.   
  
"Wait!" Monica and her instincts to help a patient took over. "Fine I will come and visit you. But I will not stay."  
  
"When I get bored, I will leave the fortress." Chandler grinned.  
  
"No you will not!" Monica shot back. Why did he have to be so stubborn? While they were arguing, everyone was watching them with amusement and wondering who would break first.  
  
"Why not, you are not going to be there to make sure that I am not leaving." Chandler's grin turned mischievous. HE had her and he knew it.  
  
"But the fortress!!!!" Monica tried to get out of watching him.  
  
"You can have the head of cleaning and the head cook report to you up there." Chandler taunted her. "AN d I will stay up there for three days, but you have to stay with me."  
  
"Fine!!!!!!! March!!!!!!!!!!!" Monica yelled out as she pointed to the stairs. Chandler, who was grinning, then turned to walk up them with Monica right behind him.  
  
After they left, Joey turned to Gary, "Chandler won in the end, didn't he?"  
  
"Yup. He got Lady Monica to spend time with him." Gary replied.  
  
"He tricked her!!!" Rachel committed.  
  
"I think I heard him call it 'friendly persuasion'." Joey responded. For the rest of the day, Monica would hardly talk to Chandler, until he threatened to leave the room to find someone to talk to. Then she gave in and started to talk to him. But it wasn't until the next day that she started to be more of a friend to talk to him.  
  
A week and a half after Chandler and Joey had rode off with Monica and Rachel, The Geller's had gotten word of what happened.   
  
Jack, stood by the fire and read the message, that was sent by the queen, to Judy, who was sitting down, and to Ross who was getting more and more angry. "Let's get the soldiers and…."  
  
"There will be no and, Ross." Jack Geller stated quietly as he stared into the flames.  
  
"But…"Ross tried get his say in.  
  
"It is winter. The roads will be too muddy in the lower lands where it is milder and in the higher lands where Tyler Fortress is much colder at, snow will be on the ground and the mountainous area through there will make it impassible this time of year. There is no way an army will be able to make it overland and the sea will be too rough to try and come in the other way. So the answer is 'NO'! " Baron Geller sighed.   
  
He knew that before the winter was up Chandler would have talked Monica into marrying him. Talked being the key word. They both knew better than to try and make Monica do something that she would never do.   
  
"Even if you do bring Monica back, her reputation is ruined, and no man of noble blood would have her. It would be better if she stays away." Judy sniffed.  
  
"Fine, then I will go myself and bring my sister back. Even if I have to kill that thief, myself!!!" Ross strode out of the hall, determined to bring Monica back.  
  
"If he lives, it will be too late." Jack Geller once again sighed aloud.  
  
"It already is too late. The appearances will be destroyed. Monica up their alone with that man!!!!!!" Judy then stiffened. "What do you mean if he lives?"  
  
"It is a dangerous journey and there is a chance that he will not make it. A huge chance." Jack Geller sat immobile.  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!! I will tell him that he can not go!!!!! HE will listen to ME!!!!!" Judy decided aloud.  
  
"No he will not, he is too stubborn.' Jack watched sadly as Ross ran out of the keep with the travel necessities that he would need for the trip. He wondered if he would ever see him again. Jack then tried his best to shut out Judy's mournful voice to try and convince her son to stay.  
  
  
***********  
  
What will happen next part? Will Monica and Chandler continue to get closer? Will Rachel stop being so stuck up? Will Ross ever get to the fortress alive? When will I ever write it????? HAHA!!! Just joking, I will write the next part soon. Sooner than I wrote this one!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Three Different Matches Part 1

Sir Ross Geller made the trip to Bing Stronghold within three and a half days time of hard riding. When he arrived, he found out that not only Monica had been kidnapped, but the Lady Rachel Green had as well. He then went to see the new queen, or Queen Elizabeth. It was not until the following week that he was allowed in her chamber.  
  
He waited outside her receiving room, pacing the ground. He would talk to her and get her to agree to give him some troops to rescue the both of them. The queen would be furious that two members of her ladies in waiting were taken against their wills.   
  
The king just might have Sir Chandler stripped of his title and have him imprisoned or executed or even both, in that order. Either way, he would see that Chandler would pay for what he had done. And he knew that he was not the only one to feel the same way. The Green family would be furious at Chandler, they would use their troops to get their daughter back, and most importantly, Sir Richard Burke would also be more than furious. Ross knew that if Richard were here, then he would have help with Sir Richard Burke and all of his troops.  
  
But the king had the armies of the Green family and Sir Richard Burke were with him in France. And it would be at the least a month to get word to them down in southern France. Not to mention that it would take nearly that long or longer for the armies to get back over here. Then at least two weeks and a half or more of hard riding to get up north, with an army and everything that included with it. From the cavalry, infantry, engineers, tunnelers and the other people of the army.  
  
That would just be to get up north. That would still not count the times to actually get to the Tyler/Bing lands. Plus there would be wagons that would have siege equipment in them, food clothes and other goods. So it would take much longer. Since it wouldn't be just one rider. With only him, he could be there in a week and a half at the least. Unless he ran into some bad weather, or if something else happened.  
  
He would go up there, himself and get his sister back and the Lady Rachel Green. Even if he had to spirit both ladies away in the middle of the night. And if he had to, maybe even kill that scheming man for what he did and anyone else who helped him.   
  
Ross knew that he could not have done that alone. Of taking two healthy young women against their wills. Particularly his sister would fight. So there was no way he acted on his own. He had to have help from at least one person.  
  
Ross would probably even be thought of as a hero. By not only his sister, but also by the queen and the king. Not to mention the Green Family and Lady Rachel Green, herself. Ross smiled to himself and thought that he could even convince Rachel and her family that marriage would be the best course.  
  
Ross arrived at the stronghold eight days ago and the queen was just now seeing him. He was told that the queen was very busy with important matters of state, since the king was in France. He had left this remarkable young woman in charge of the whole country to rule while he was gone. To Ross's thinking it was a waste of his time when he could have been riding. She should have seen him sooner. Didn't she care at all that Monica and Rachel were kidnapped?  
Who knows what that man was doing to his baby sister?  
  
"Sir Ross Geller, the queen will see you now." A member of the queen's court then escorted him into the chamber. The chamber was huge. Almost three quarters the size of the great hall at Geller Keep.  
  
Ross went in and bowed low to the young queen. "Your highness, I am here…" Before he could continue, Ross was cut off by the queen.  
  
"Silence." With a wave of her hand. "I know what you want. Your sister back. And you have come to me to ask for some troops. Am I right?" Not waiting for him to answer. "I will give you the same answer that I am sure that your father gave you. No." She then petted her albino kitten which was purring on her lap. "That is the answer that your father gave you. Am I right?" Before Ross could reply. "Your father is a wise man. This time of year is especially hazardous for an army let alone a lone man to undertake. And I am not going to send my men there. There is bandits roaming that area, the roads are bad if there are any roads at all so there will be a lot of accidents, and sickness hits hardest this time of year. So the answer is 'NO'. I know that you are worried about your sister, but don't be. Sir Chandler Bing will allow no harm to befall her. HE is unlike his father and a VERY honorable man."   
  
"Fine, if I can get no help then I will go alone. I will not allow my sister to be used as a slut…." Ross was then cut off again.  
  
"You know very well that he will not do that to her. He is not like his father in that respect." The queen tried to reason with the young man in front of her. "I know that you are concerned about your sister, but Chandler will not allow any harm to happen to her or to Rachel."  
  
She may have been younger than Ross Geller, but she was not letting her emotions cloud her judgment nor her common sense. She was taught from birth to be cautious and to rely on good judgment and not to allow different emotions nor chaos to muddle her thinking. She was wise beyond her years and very dependable. In short she made a good wife for the king and was a very good ruler for the country.  
  
"I am going to get my sister, with or without anyone's help." Ross stated vehemently.  
  
"Ross, take my advice and return home. According to the different people, from the common man to the monks, this winter will probably be one of the hardest ones in a very long time." The queen calmly tried to talk Ross out of going to the fortress. She smiled and hoped that calmed Ross down.  
  
The monks at their abbey could tell that the winter was going to be hard because of the different signs from them studying the weather around them and nature itself. The common people could tell because of the different signs. The extra heavy coating of fur on the animals among many others.  
  
"Is that an order?" Ross asked. Now it was his turn for a test of loyalty. If he disobeyed the queen after she gave him a direct order, it might as well be the king. And the king's word was law. Particularly when it came to orders. IF anyone disobeyed any orders, then that person would be jailed in the tower or in a prison, preferably that one, or executed on the spot. And sometimes even both.  
  
"I should make it an order, but the answer is 'no'. Just take my advice and return home. Or you can stay at Bing Stronghold with me. I always need another good knight. And who knows, the king might require your service over in France." The queen hoped that he would not go. Maybe with incentive like that, his loyalty to her and her husband and patriotic duty to the country will keep him close by and out of trouble. "Or you could wait for a return message from the king, I already informed him of the matter. At least stay until he sends his word. Actually, that is my order to you. Stay until he sends word. Which I should get in about six to eight more weeks."   
  
"Very well, your highness." Ross gave a slight bow.   
  
"You may go and are more than welcomed to stay here at the castle. Joan will show you to your room." The queen indicated a young woman who then escorted him out of the chamber.  
  
The queen sighed and shook her head. After the letter would come, which would state that he would do nothing, this rash young man would be lucky to make it to Sir Gandolf's land with all the thieves about. And then there was the weather and the steep climbs. It would greatly surprise her if he made it at all.   
  
If he did not then Chandler would not only inherit the Tyler and the Bing lands and the castles on them but also the Geller lands and keep as well. Since It would all go to Monica at her parent's deaths'.   
  
So Monica might be a well propertied young heiress yet. And Chandler would do well to marry her. Although her lands did not equal up to half of the Tyler lands on a very bad year.   
  
But the bad side would be that the country would lose a good and promising young knight, namely Sir Ross Geller. The king and the queen hated to lose anyone that was a good vassal, particularly someone coming from The Geller's line. For all of the years the family has shown it's devotion.  
  
Although the odds were against him, maybe he would get there all right. And after he arrived, he could see himself what almost everyone around him saw. That Sir Chandler Bing and the Lady Monica Geller make a good match.  
  
*************  
Two and a half months later…  
  
While he was healing, Chandler talked to Monica about different things from weather to literature. She hardly talked to him and gave him abrupt short answers that were to the point. Bit by bit, he wore her down.   
  
They ended up having conversations or 'discussions' that were amusing to see. Joey, Phoebe and even Rachel all could not help but grinning every time they did. About five days after he had gotten wounded, Monica allowed him to come out of his room and three days after that, even walk outside for a bit, if it was not too cold.  
  
Within, one week of him feeling better, Chandler and Monica went for a ride. By that time, it had warmed up considerably. And Monica even agreed that some fresh air could do him some good. He was starting to get on her nerves because he was getting restless and pacing around the room. And sometimes, because of his extra energy, accidentally tripping over things, including his own feet.  
  
They rode from the castle to the village on market day. The people had a number of stalls open. Fresh produce, bread, cheeses, a carpenter had his wares out, a basket weaver, stoneware and other pottery, wines and ales, fabrics and clothes. While the stores had their windows open and the doors and the merchants set their wares out front so that people could get a better look at them.  
  
On the outskirts of the village, they even had markets for animals like horses, cows, pigs, and sheep. Even a puppet show and then a play that was held in the center of the village by the church on a stage.  
  
After a bit, Chandler decided to show her one of his favorite places. The windows in Monica's room had a great view of the place.  
  
The place where they arrived at was a beautiful canyon that had cliffs. A small waterfall ran down the cliffs and went into a crystal clear pool, which also had a small stream that flowed into the valley. The water was so blue, that it matched Chandler's eyes. Around the canyon there was a forest and it had a number of trees growing. From a few pines to plenty of birch, oaks, and weeping willows. There were also plenty of flowers around. Like the heather flowers.   
  
Once arriving there, Monica was amazed. She had never seen anything so beautiful in all of her life. Standing at the pool before the water trickled down into the valley, stood a doe with two young fawns. It looked as though they were born not too long ago, because they were still unsure on their feet. As well as having spots on their coats.  
  
At Monica's gasp, they ran off. The mother taking her time and the two fawn on unsteady legs. "Oh, they were beautiful!"  
  
Chandler smiled. "They are a regular sight around here."  
  
While Monica walked over to the pool where the deer were standing, Chandler picked a flower. He then brought it over to Monica and presented it to her.   
  
Monica smiled. "It is beautiful. And it smells so good."  
  
"It is called the heather flower. A lot of people have named their daughters after this lovely plant."  
  
"No wonder! That would not be a bad idea to name my daughter after. After I get married and have a little girl." Monica daydreamed.   
  
"That would be a very good name for a daughter of yours." Chandler replied softly. "But there is a legend associated with this flower that runs in my family."  
  
"Really? What is It?" Monica's eyes were shining.  
  
"Well…….before a knight went on the crusade, he had married his childhood sweetheart. When they had been married for four months. He took her out to this very waterfall and gave her a flower."  
  
"The heather flower, right?" Monica asked. Chandler shook his head yes.  
  
"That was a day before he was suppose to leave. He told her that he would be back and give her a flower himself to her. But, if a flower somehow came to her by no ones help, and it just somehow just dropped down in front of her then she would know that he would never come back alive. And for her never to forget him."  
  
"That is beautiful." Monica exclaimed.  
  
"The sad part of the tale is that soon after he left, she found out that she was pregnant, the knight never knew. And she had the baby, which turned out to be a boy. And heir to all of this place. About three years later, the lady was standing on the balcony and holding the baby, when a strong gust of wind blew a flower up to her. And she knew that he was dead."   
  
"That was some legend." Monica said  
  
"That is not all." Chandler smiled, looking at Monica fondly.  
  
"There is more?" Monica asked. Chandler had told the story because he knew that she loved a good tale.  
  
"They found out six months later that he had died in the worst fighting six months earlier." Chandler skipped a stone across the pool.  
  
"So right when the flower was blown to her…he died!" Monica thought that was a very good story. And it left her misty eyed.  
  
"Well…the interesting thing is that there was no wind blowing that day the flower was blown to her feet….."   
  
"That is still a very good legend. Did you make it up yourself?" Monica asked.  
  
"No…." Chandler smiled. "Do you want to know something?" Chandler asked and Monica shook her head. And he moved closer. "That baby that she had was my grandfather. So I guess you could say it really happened and was not a legend, but actual historical facts."  
  
Monica was almost at a loss for words. "That really happened……? That is SOOOOO beautiful and sad."   
  
A tear ran down her cheek. Chandler brushed it aside and bent down and tenderly kissed her lips. Monica closed her eyes and kissed him back. Nothing was hurried and everything was slow and with the sounds of nature behind them, it all seemed so natural. And so perfect. For a moment in time, all was as it should be.  
  
************  
  
But for poor Joey….all was not that good. Rachel was bugging him with her constant whining. And he was getting a headache. The worst part of it all was that it seemed like there was no way that she would let up. 'How does Lady Monica put up with her?' Joey thought. And 'Where is she?' He was hoping that she would soon be back so that Rachel would bother Monica and leave him alone.  
  
"……And another thing, there are no luxuries like there are at the royal palace! The cushions here are not as soft as they are there! The food is horrible and the beds! The feathers are so old in them that they are not as soft as I would like! And there is nothing to do here! I wish that you both had never taken me up to this 'PLACE'!" Rachel then pouted.  
  
"You and me both." Joey sighed. Rolling his eyes.  
  
"I am so MISERABLE here!" Rachel dramatically cried.  
  
"YOU are not happy here? Let me tell you something. Everybody here at this place is miserable AROUND you!" Finally he exploded.  
  
"And another thing, a good servant should keep their opinions to themselves, instead of discussing it with people." Rachel sniffed.  
  
Before she could say anything else, he continued. "Lady Monica is a noble woman. Gentle, kind and warm hearted. She is finally happy here. While you are a spoiled snob. With a tongue sharper than most swords and a stone for a heart. The only question I have for you is why can't you be more like her?"   
  
Rachel opened her mouth to try and defend her self, but was stopped by Joey. "Before you say anything else, everybody here has tried to make your stay just as comfortable as they can. And you have put them down and what they do for you. They will not say it, but I will! You are hurting their feelings with all of your put downs. I will also say something else. The only reason men are after you to marry them is because you are a rich heiress. It has nothing to do with bloodlines anymore. Or it will not soon enough in the future. So I can NOT stand anymore of your tongue. So why don't you stop it for a while." Joey turned to walk away.  
  
"At least I am NOT some tavern owner's son."  
  
Joey ran over and grabbed her and kissed her hard on the mouth. At first Rachel tried to push him away, but she started to kiss him back, finally Joey started to let up when Rachel started to kiss him back. He then pushed her aside and walked off. Leaving behind a very confused Rachel. And she had one thought on her mind, that he was the best kisser that she had ever had.   
  
  
************  
  
By that time, the king had sent word that none of his soldiers were to start a campaign without him. So Ross decided to leave, since he was not among them. But an independent lord himself.   
  
Ross took his leave and ran to get the necessary supplies. Once loaded up, he started on the mission. 


	7. Three Different Matches: Part 2

Ross was making as good time as he could. But the fact remained if the queen had not insisted or ordered him to stay there, then he would probably be there by now. In fact he WOULD have! But she was vehement about him staying. And he could not disobey her orders. So he waited to hear from the king. Which took two weeks longer than anticipated. Which happened to be two whole months after they had been abducted.  
  
They got a letter, not the army. Ross grimaced remembering the letter the queen read to him:  
  
  
My dear Elizabeth,  
  
I have received your letter. And my answer is thus, I can not be back in my beloved country until late spring, after the roads have hardened and the seas are travelable again. That is my answer, the army that is left there, I will leave it to your judgment. Which is by far better than some judgments of a lot of the men that I have met.  
  
He knew there was more to it. But she stopped and smiled saying the rest is for her and her alone. Seeing that he was not going to get any help, he asked to be excused. The queen sighed and gave him permission. He then left and quickly prepared to leave and bought supplies. He did not wait but quickly left, just himself and a supply horse.  
  
**********  
It was now two and a half months since Monica and Rachel had been captured. And it was the start of winter and it was getting harder for him to travel. He could have been there three days ago, but now it looked much worse.   
  
When he arrived at Gandolf's. His old friend tried to convince him not to go any further because of the weather, the highwaymen, and the wild animals that were around the forest. Like the wolves and the bears. Both of which would attack a man and kill him.  
  
There used to be a road, cleared and much nicer between a pass of two mountains that had been destroyed because of a landslide. That would have been easier to get to the Tyler lands. But now he had to take the trail that Chandler and Joey took. With the weather, it was far more dangerous. So he, did not stay long at Gandolf's and he left. Taking the trail with much trouble.  
  
**********  
  
Soon after Rachel had been kissed like that, she still was making snide remarks, just not in front of Joey. She would wind up being tongue tied and quickly leave him alone. Making a fast exit. Leaving Monica, Chandler and Phoebe looking at Joey.  
  
"What did you SAY to her?" Chandler asked. Wanting to know what was said so that he might use it.  
  
"I just told her the truth." Joey replied.  
  
"What?" Monica asked.  
  
"She is a shrew." Joey explained and shrugged, leaving a very important fact out.  
  
************  
  
Chandler and Monica were much friendlier around each other. The others could tell as well. They would go around the castle laughing and joking. Talking or just starting to spend time with each other.   
  
Three days after Chandler and Monica went for a ride, Joey caught them kissing in a darkened corner. They stopped what they were doing and Joey smiled at the both of them. But he promised them to keep it a secret, after Chandler talked him into not telling anyone.  
  
Soon after it was Rachel, who found out about them, because she saw a hickey on Monica's neck and guessed who it was that gave it to her. After walking into a room just in time to see Monica and Chandler straighten their clothes and their hair.  
  
A bit later it was Phoebe who caught them making out around the berry bushes, down by the river. She just smiled at the both of them and subtly walked away, neither one of them noticing that Phoebe had even been there.  
  
Gary found them making out on the wall by the main tower, while he was on his rounds to check and make sure the guards were awake and doing their jobs. Monica and Chandler both separated quickly. Chandler looking flustered and Monica blushing hard.  
  
"You both do know that everyone around here knows about you two now, right?" Gary asked with an amused expression on his face. To him, he felt like Chandler's older brother informing them that all was in the clear.  
  
Soon after that, they were more open with their feelings.  
  
*********  
  
Ross's troubles were now getting worse. The weather was really starting to get to him and his horses. The rocks and boulders were hurting their hooves. His supply horse even lost his footing and now had sores all over it's legs.   
  
At night, Ross, would start a huge fire and keep it going all night. So that he would not freeze to death and to keep the wolves and bears at bay. The only thing he had to worry about at night, was the thieves. SO he barely slept at all.  
  
Two days away from Gandolf's Stronghold, his supply horse fell down a steep cliff and broke it's neck and instantly died. Since he did not buy a surefooted pony that was more apt to climb around on the rocks better than the horse. Ross tried to pack up everything he would need and put it on his horse. So his horse was heavily laden down with supplies.  
  
Finally, he came to the top of a high mountain and looked down at the numerous valleys. He could see the Fortress in the distance because the leaves had fallen off the trees and there was just snow around.. But knew it would take a bit longer to get there. For it was still a great distance off.  
  
While trying to get there, he got held up by some thieves. They took his horse, his supplies, and his armor and weapons. Then beat him up and left him for dead. And then the weather really started to get worse. The snow started to fall heavier and the temperature dropped. He tried to get as far as he could. When he couldn't walk anymore, he crawled. Until finally, his strength left him.  
  
Before Ross passed out, he deliriously saw what he though was a tall man leading a horse coming toward him. And then darkness set in.   
  
Gary saw a limp figure of a man lying in the snow. He walked quickly over to him to see if he was alive or not. Once seeing that he was. He lifted him up and began the three day journey to Phoebe's cottage. Pausing to blow on his horn that signaled the rest of the soldiers to meet him at a designated spot.  
  
*********  
  
Three weeks earlier, during one of the feasts…  
  
Chandler and Monica were talking with one another, Chandler made jokes at which Monica would laugh at. The two of them would sometimes share a sweet innocent kiss. They both sat beside one another and ate, drank and listened to the mistrals as they sang about love, the hunt, an epic poem, a story of adventure with legends like Beowulf or King Arthur or songs about the fairies or the little people.   
  
And the traveling fair that had stayed over the winter on the Tyler lands, or had gotten stuck. The traveling fair had a juggler, a flame eater and the acrobats. Chandler agreed to put them up for the time they were there as long as they entertained them at the fortress during the nights. And they also got to eat from the foods the castle servants ate.  
  
And then during the night, Chandler offered his hand to Monica as an invite to dance. Unlike last time, Monica shyly took it and let Chandler lead her out to the floor and they danced. Joey offered his hand to Rachel who refused him. Joey then shrugged and then offered his hand to Phoebe who gladly accepted. After a bit of wine and ale later, Rachel did join Joey on the dance floor.   
  
Soon, they were having so much fun, that Rachel did not notice her surroundings or think about the differences in rank. With Joey she found someone who was really a lot of fun to be around. When they finished dancing, Joey and Rachel sat besides each other and talked, laughed, joked and continued to drink the rest of the feast.  
  
Later on that night, when they were tipsy, Joey took Rachel to a storeroom where they made out at and then later on had sex. While doing so, Joey was careful to make sure that Rachel would not get pregnant. Since he did not want Rachel to get pregnant.  
  
To Rachel, everything happened fast, but since she was no rookie at that, and she was tipsy, she just shrugged it off as being tipsy and horny. Since it was Joey and he could make the feelings go away, she thought nothing of them. So she talked Joey into not discussing it with anyone.   
  
  
**************  
  
The next day,   
  
Rachel was furious at Joey. He was not drunk, she was and he took advantage of her. How DARE he!!!!!!!!   
  
"YOU!!!!!!!!!! YOU WAITED UNTIL I WAS DRUNK THEN……….." Rachel was cut off.  
  
"You were more than willing. You threw yourself at me and were the one who initiated everything we did in the storage room. But I was pretty tipsy as well. Or I would never have bothered with you."  
  
"What do you think everyone around here is going to say? My reputation is soiled. I mean with a commoner." Rachel snorted.  
  
"Trust me, I have NO wish to tell ANYONE about that huge disaster. I mean a serving wench is a better kisser than you are." Joey walked out leaving a fuming Rachel behind.  
  
While they were arguing, the whole castle could not help but hearing what was being said. And Monica had enough of a headache to go for a ride. She went and got on the palfrey that Chandler had given her.  
  
The day was very warm for that time of year and since he was hot, Chandler went for a swim by the waterfalls or skinny dipping, even though there was still a bit of a breeze blowing.   
  
Even though the water was freezing, it still felt good to Chandler's skin. Since he was practicing with Gary, Joey, some soldiers and some young squires with the sword and other weaponry. And he was hot and sweaty and he then decided to quickly take a swim to get off the sweat and to make him smell better. He took it early enough so that he could get dried off and that the water would be a bit warmer with the mid day sun.  
  
During that time, Monica decided to go for a ride. She ended up going to the waterfall, hoping to see the doe and her fawns. That was Chandler's private domain. NO ONE was permitted to go there, unless Chandler gave his approval, himself. And the guards protected that spot well. So no one attempted to go there.   
  
But, Chandler gave his permission to Monica, Rachel and Joey. Rachel did not want to go down there. Joey would rather go to the tavern, stick around the kitchen to try and get an early meal, spend his time at the guard house or go and see Phoebe. So, Monica had ridden down there before hoping to see them. At times she had caught sight of them or they had not been there. It looked as though they were not there.  
  
She got down from her palfrey and led it around a bush when she saw Chandler swimming naked in the pool. He kept on swimming making no haste to get out of the water. He evidently did not see her.  
  
But of course she saw him. She then quickly turned her head, blushing as she did. He had nothing on and it scared her a bit. She was taught that it was wrong for a lady to look at a naked man. She was taught that the naked body was not to be seen. But feeling a little curious, she looked back into the pool.  
  
She just stood there at the same spot seeing his naked form splashing around in the water. she could not take her eyes off of him, since she had never seen a man naked before, his body intrigued her, because it was forbidden and it was different than hers. There was nothing delicate about it.   
  
His arms and chest had muscles on them and he had a few scars which merely indicated where he had gotten a few wounds at during practice and battle. And his skin happened to be a bit darker because of him being out in the sun. It looked rough and rugged and had an air of strength about it. His shoulders were wide and he was tall. Her heart started beating when he started to swim on his back and she got even a better view of how they were different and her breath caught. She was astonished at herself not moving or even breathing.   
  
Finally she tore herself away from the sight of him and found his clothes hanging on the bush behind her, went and picked them up. Then turned her attention back to Chandler who had gotten up out of the water to get his clothes, after seeing her.   
  
She then started to hand them to him, he then took hold of the clothes. But, Monica wouldn't let them go. Instead, she then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.  
  
Chandler also kissed her back and then took hold of Monica and brought her toward him, gently. After a bit he stopped and looked in her eyes. She smiled and shook her head yes. Chandler then started to loosen the stays on her clothes and slowly pealed off her clothes.   
  
Finally, Chandler stepped back and surveyed her. Her body was perfection as far as he was concerned. Her waist was so small that both of his hands could easily span around it. Her skin color was the same everywhere, except her shoulders where some freckles were at. Her young breasts…were perfect. Finally, he then led her into the water where they made love at.  
  
************  
  
After that, Monica and Chandler would sneak around and made love whenever they got the chance. It would be in his study, Monica's room, Chandler's room and they continued to kiss each other whenever they could.   
  
One day, Phoebe confronted Monica. "Monica, I have a question to ask you."  
  
Monica looked up from a book she was reading and smiled, "Yes Phoebe, what is it?"  
  
"Did you know that everyone around the castle knows that you are Chandler's mistress?" Phoebe asked her.  
  
"Who is saying that?" Monica asked nervously.  
  
"The maids, the guards, the villagers, the foresters, the laundress and even the cooks." Phoebe then smiled down at her. "In short everybody knows. But Rachel started talking about it to her personal maid."  
  
"So that is how. Rachel could never keep a secret. But I never told her."  
  
"According to her she saw you and Chandler together in your room when one of you forgot to bolt the door."  
  
Monica frowned, "And let me guess, they are talking about me and the affair behind our backs, am I right?"  
  
"Yes, but in a good way." Phoebe tried to convince her.  
  
"How is everyone talking about me behind my back and calling a mistress and layman good?"  
  
"They are saying that you are good for him." Phoebe tried to explain. "Let me explain. Before you came, he was not as responsible and very carefree about his duties. They see you as a good stabling factor."  
  
"By what being his bed partner?" Monica asked fiddling with her fingers.  
  
"As a potential wife for him and mother for his future children." Phoebe replied. Monica did not know what to say to that.  
  
Joey was talking to Chandler. "So what are you goi8ng to do about Monica?"  
  
"What about Monica?" Chandler asked looking up from his practice sword.  
  
"Are you going to make her your layman, mistress, or are you going to marry her?" Joey asked. Him and Phoebe decided something needed to be done. "Or are you just going to use her?"  
  
Chandler pushed Joey down to the ground, angrily. "How dare you! You have no right to talk about her that way!"  
  
"You are right, Chandler. But what is her official title? I have heard some less than flattering and lewd things some people are saying about her."  
  
Chandler opened his mouth and closed it again. "Monica and I will talk about this." He then turned to leave. "Joey thanks for bringing this to my attention." Chandler quickly then put up the sword and went in search of Monica.  
  
He found her in her day room. "Monica I need to speak to you on a matter of grave importance."  
  
"And I need to speak to you." Monica then smiled at Chandler as he sat down.  
  
"Monica, I want you to marry me. But the priest will not be back for another two to three weeks." Chandler then took her hand. " So I was wondering if you will move into my room with me."   
  
"Yes, I think that would be best."  
  
"You moving to my room or to become my wife?"  
  
"Yes to becoming your wife and to moving in."  
  
Chandler then kissed her cheek. Later on, they would announce that they would marry and Monica is now the official lady of the keep. That day, Monica and her maid moved her items into Chandler's room. And from then on they shared the bed.  
  
Two weeks after Ross was found…..  
Five weeks after Monica and Chandler first loved each other…….  
  
Ross groggily woke up and looked around. He was in an apothecary cottage. He could tell by the different tables, with all of the herbs and bowls about. But the thing that earned his attention was a tall young blond haired woman standing over a kettle.  
  
She turned around and smiled at him. "Well, I am glad you are awake. I had no idea if you were going to make it. It was touch and go for a bit. You were half dead when Gary brought you in."  
  
"Who…?" Ross gasped.  
  
"Gary? He is the captain of the guard at Tyler Fortress. I am Phoebe Buffay." She then filled up a bowl with some soup from the kettle placed the bowl on a towel and picked up a spoon and sat down on a chair by the bed.  
  
"Tyler Fortress? I made it!" Ross cried out hoarsely.  
  
"Well…you are not moving from this bed for at least two weeks. You are still too ill. And I warn you, if you do try to move, I will latch you down to the bed. And I have you know that I have had experiences with a certain nobleman before who is too stubborn for his own good." Phoebe then smiled. "Now…eat so you can start to get your strength back." She then handed him some warm broth. Ross dug right in.  
  
*************  
  
Little by little, Ross started to get his strength back. The first day, Phoebe had him eating some warm broth and drinking some warm milk that was not strained so that all of the nutrients were still there. Then soon after that, she gave him some soft bread, some vegetable stew and some more of the heavy cream. And soon after that, she gave him meat, cheese and then more of the cream. With in a week and half, she judged him well enough to let him walk around the cottage. Then four days later he could leave the cottage.   
  
During that time, Phoebe was starting to develop feelings for him. So when he was well enough to be up, she made excuses for him not to be. And when it was really time for him to leave the cottage, she still made excuses of him having to get all of his strength back up to par. Finally, when she came back one morning from collecting plants and herbs, he was gone.  
  
**************  
  
  
One week later,  
  
  
It was judgment day. Everyone who had grievances arrived at the fortress so that Chandler could judge and to settle disputes. Not to mention giving his approval on marriages and to co-sign the death and marriage certificate and to give his approval for a job change or to induct a young man or woman as an apprentice.  
  
Monica sat beside Chandler in the great hall and listened. She had to admit that he was very fair in his judgments. He was very merciful as well, there were only a very few times that he had to issue death, and it was for very serious crimes. But, he made sure that the punishment was carried out swiftly and without any un necessary suffering. With that, he reminded her of her father.   
  
Joey would sit and listen to him as an excuse to see how different English justice was from Italian. But the real reason, Joey got to relax and eat some of the foods that were being prepared. He had never witnessed a better and more fair nobleman issuing judgments. And the fact that he did not issue the death penalty hardly at all, even though some of them deserved it. He would give a punishment that would match the crime.   
  
If a man beat his wife or children badly, then Chandler would have the man taken out and beat as well with a whip. Or would let a mace man beat him up. That usually stopped it. If a person stole something a few days to a couple of weeks in prison and the person having something taken from him or her and given to the person that he or she stole from. And of course that usually did the trick.   
  
Unless a person killed in self defense, then a person would get the death penalty. And since that hardly happened at all, no one was put to death except one time. What happened was that a man killed his father. The man was put to death with only the priest, Gary and the executioner looking on. There was to be no fan far about that.   
  
About the middle of the after noon, a tall man entered wearing a heavy cloak with the hood on. "State your business." Joey called out.   
  
A week earlier, Gary was given a job to do of erecting a new castle on some lands that were right between the fortress and a cliff castle a day's ride between them both. HE would then take over as lord of that area and be Chandler's newest knight with a castle and lands.   
  
The castle was going to be built there to protect the travelers and guard the road for the merchants. That would also help to deter the thieves and highwaymen, which in turn looked to be getting out of the area or stopping their raids after Chandler had arrived to stomp out the highwaymen in that area.  
  
"The question is what if a man were to kidnap a young girl from her family and rape her repeatedly? What does the law say about that?"   
  
Chandler looked up sharply as did Monica. They knew that voice. "If that ALL happened then the person would have to be judged by a fair trial."  
  
Ross quickly pulled off his hood, "Then I accuse you, Marquise Chandler Bing of kidnapping and raping my sister. So until your trial you are to be put under arrest." Ross then smiled. He had him and he knew it. Chandler never put himself above the law and now it would back fire on him.  
  
Monica knew what would happen if Chandler was found guilty, in short the tower or death, she ran forward and screamed fainting in the process. 


	8. A Promise made

I am sorry I took so long in writing, but I have had unavoidable delays.   
  
Like I had a female version of Mr. Heckles living below me at my apartment. Only she was worse. And the landlord even went and tried to get her some help through the city, which they did diddly squat too. And during said time I had to move out. So I could not get to my computer. Anyway after 8 f*ing months, it took the social security administration to do something about her. Or rather just a few weeks after they heard how bad she was mentally. (HOOORAY for the SS administration) Now I can gladly say that I really am back for good this time.  
  
To pick up where I left off: Ross made it to the fortress just barely alive and Phoebe who is the healer nursed him back to health and then Ross confronted Chandler, for some reason Monica passed out after hearing what Ross said. And Rachel and Joey are lovers.  
  
Now on with the story.  
  
*******************  
  
Chandler jumped up from his chair. The accusations quickly forgotten when he saw that the woman he loved collapsed. He was able to get her in time before she fell to the floor.  
  
"Joey, get Phoebe. I will get her to our room. Mandy get some cool water and some towels." Chandler ordered a startled maid. With that Chandler carried Monica up to their room and laid her on the bed. He was scared. What if she had the pox or the black death? If anything happened to Monica, he knew that he would be a walking zombie. Because to him, she was everything.  
  
Ross followed along and did not miss the word 'our'. But said nothing at the moment, thinking that there would-be plenty of time to do so when Monica came around. One way or another.  
  
*************  
  
When Monica woke up, she heard mummers of voices that sounded distorted and far off. It sounded like two men and a woman. One of the men seemed angry. Before she opened her eyes, she recognized a voice.   
  
"chandler?" She croaked out. With her voice so dry it would be a wonder if anyone heard her. When she did try to open her eyes, the light was too strong so she shut them again.  
  
She then felt strong fingers gently grip hers. Chandler's voice came through softly and evenly. "Monica." He then kissed her fingers.  
  
Monica opened her eyes and smiled at Chandler, "Thirsty." Monica muttered.  
  
"Hold her up, carefully." Phoebe instructed Chandler and then she gave her some water.   
  
"What happened to me. I never faint." Monica wondered aloud.  
  
"You have just heard your brother give some disturbing news. But, while that may not have had any consequences on you before, women do many different things they would never do when they are expecting." Phoebe smiled as she told Monica and the others the news. All which had different impacts on everyone.  
  
"What?" Chandler then grinned. A child. And this early?. So much the better.  
  
"WHAT?" Ross was furious. Chandler had either raped or tricked his sister into bed. He knew it!!! Monica was so innocent, that there was no way that she would have agreed. So Chandler must have seduced her or just took her to his bed and started in on her.  
  
Monica lay against Chandler's arms with a contented smile on her face, with her hand on her stomach. She had wanted a baby for so long that now that she had one as well as being married to a very powerful lord that the king himself trusted with the protection of one of the northern holdings. It finally looked as though that all of her childhood dreams were coming true. A soon to be husband that adored her, a castle that she was mistress or lady of and now a child. Everything was falling into place.  
  
Phoebe then went on to explain. "I suspected it for a while now." Then toward Monica. "You did not show any of the normal signs, or if you did, they did not make themselves really known until today. You had a slight increase in your food intake and looked a bit more tired as of late. That is all. But, I checked and you are pregnant with the next marquise." Phoebe then smiled after that little speech. She loved it when she was able to give good news.  
  
"You raped my sister!" Ross's face was a mass color of red and almost purple rage. And the veins on his forehead were sticking out.  
  
"Ross he did no such thing." Monica tried to sooth her brother's temper.  
  
"Monica stay out of this! And this son of a whore tricked you into believing that he loves you!" Ross yelled at Monica.  
  
"He is my betrothed and the father of my future child. So don't you dare say another word. And besides I suggested what happened at the falls…."  
  
"No I don't want to hear another word." Ross covered his ears to block out what his sister was about to say..  
  
"Fine then. But know this, we are going to be married later on this week. Whether you want it or not. So you can stay away and sulk in private or come to the wedding and support us. Take your pick." Monica tried to sit up and decided that she should lay back down.  
  
"Monica, take it easy. If not for you then for our child's sake." Chandler soothed her. The tactic seemed to work. Monica laid down into Chandler's arms and relaxed.  
  
"You tricked her. I know it." There was no way that his innocent little sister would willingly share a bed with any man.  
  
"Ross…" Chandler tried.  
  
"We will see how keen the king and the church is on you kidnapping my sister and this marriage that you both insist on happening.. But I can tell you this, Sir Richard Burke, father and I will take steps to destroy you for this, Marquise Bing. Whether it be on the field of battle, in the king's court or when it comes to your business ventures. And since you can not legitimately marry, without a family members consent, this child will wear the label of a bastard." Monica gasped out and held tighter to Chandler and Chandler grimaced. Ross then continued. "And your illegitimate child will never become a noble or a knight. When the priest asks for a relative present, I will make myself known and deny the family consent. Since father is not here, it will be me that gives the family blessing and you will not have it." Ross then got up and stalked out. It was true that if they did not get married before the baby was born, the child would never inherit the lands and could not become a knight because of a law.  
  
"He will eventually settle down. And give the blessing." Monica predicted.  
  
Chandler kissed her on the forehead. He wasn't so sure. Ross had a tendency never to forget something trivial and to hold on to a grudge longer than any man Chandler had ever seen. And with Ross's temper….there was no telling what might happen. Richard Burke would come after Monica just to try and gain what he considered 'his'. But Baron Geller would probably be the voice of reason and try to moderate. Just to be on the safe side, Chandler decided to beef up the defenses. Maybe it might be nothing, but his gut instinct told him to do just that. And in battle, his instinct was never wrong. He just hoped it was now.  
  
**********  
  
Later that day:  
  
Chandler met with Gary, Joey and his knights. He then informed them of the situation and that they might be under a siege. So they were told to make preparations for one.   
  
Which was to strengthen the castle walls and the defenses as best as they could during the winter months. And also to have the weapon makers to fill the armory with shafts and bows and maces and other weapons. Chandler even ordered another armory built. They even decided to have some pitch brought up and stored to be used for pouring over the walls. Killing pits were to be dug at certain places to help in defense of the castle.  
  
After the meeting with the guards, Chandler then saw to the store rooms. He wanted enough food and plenty of water for a siege. Two more store houses were built. And he decided to fill them full of fish, game and vegetables that he would try and purchase from a traveling merchant.  
  
He then had a new well dug in the inner bailey as well as one more in the outer bailey. The one in the courtyard that was dry, would be deepened and hopefully some water would be found. So there would be no trouble with water.  
  
Two days later:  
  
Chandler then held a meeting with the town peers and told them what had happened and what they may expect next year. In short an army would be on it's way next spring. And an army lives off the land, so there would be no crops and their homes would either be used by the army or burnt to the ground, which is saying the least.  
  
Chandler gave them a choice, of either staying and seeking shelter in the castle or going to a different village that  
  
was two days away. Chandler left them to decide their fates and then continued on with the fortifications of the castle.  
  
During that time: Monica was able now to get up and walk around. But Phoebe stayed around her and watched over as did Rachel.   
  
While walking around, Monica saw the preparations for war and was worried. The preparations would be used against her father and brother. They could get hurt very badly or killed.  
  
She spoke to Chandler that night as she lay in his arms while they rested from their lovemaking. "Chandler?"  
  
"Yes, Mon." Chandler mumbled, his eyes closed as the effects of the lovemaking were starting to ebb away.  
  
"Will you promise me something?" Monica ran her hand back and forth on his arm.  
  
"Within reason." Chandler kissed her forehead.  
  
"Promise me that you will not fight my father or my brother." Monica looked up at Chandler.  
  
Chandler opened his eyes and looked down into hers. "But…."  
  
"They are my family and you could seriously hurt them in battle." Monica moved closer to Chandler and held him tight. "Please…"  
  
The first thought that Chandler had was if they fought against each other, in battle it was either him or them. And someone would always get hurt or killed. At the very least hurt if he fought, but if he did not, then killed.   
  
"But…" Chandler started. And then the second thought hit him and that was that Monica knew that and she wanted nothing to happen to the ones she loved. Which he knew not to be him.  
  
"Chandler, please!" She then kissed the nape of his neck up to his ear. "Please…"  
  
Chandler felt hurt, betrayed and heartbroken. The woman he was in love with was sacrificing him for the ones she really loved and cared about. She did not care for him. His breath caught and his body felt limp. And his heart sank.  
  
He knew that if he did fight against them and they got hurt, Monica would never forgive him and it would be worse if one were killed. But the catch was that if he did not fight, he would be killed. It was a lose/ lose situation. Either way he would lose Monica and he knew it.  
  
"Monica, you do know if I am not to fight back then I could be gravely wounded or killed." Chandler asked her looking down at her carefully to gage her reaction.  
  
"Please, Chandler! They are my family. You will not kill my family or loved ones. Would you?" Monica, with tears in her eyes, looked up hopefully at Chandler. Chandler had his answer, she did not really love him.   
  
"please…" Monica whispered seductively at his ear as she started to nip and tease it.   
  
Chandler lay in bed ridged with his eyes upon the ceiling. He knew either way that he would lose. The least he could do was to have what he could get from Monica, marry her, and hope that the child she was carrying was a boy.   
  
The boy might become a ward of king James, but it would still be entitled to the lands and the king would not let anything happen to either so that the lands would not got whomever Monica were to marry after him.   
  
If the child were a girl, then the girl would still be a ward but when she married, the king would force her into a marriage of his choosing, the lands would go to her husband. Either way, the child would never know him and he would not have long to see the child, himself.  
  
Monica was now laying on top of him and moving herself around and seducing him. Finally, he relented. "Very well, Monica." Instead of saying thanks, Monica drove her tongue deeper into his mouth. He then rolled her over and took what he could get from his love.  
  
Two days later…  
  
In the small chapel in the castle.  
  
Monica and Chandler were on their knees in front of the priest as he blessed them and their marriage. Monica was dressed in a beautiful velvet dark blue under dress and a white creamy over dress. Her hair went down her back and over her shoulders. And she had dark blue flowers and carried the heather flower. Chandler dressed in a light blue tunic and had dark blue pants.   
  
Monica's smile was pure happiness she had gotten everything she wanted in life, while Chandler looked ahead, his jaw set and his facial features blank. While Monica's thoughts dealt with a happy future, Chandler's thoughts were more gloomy. He was convinced that he had a very little time left on this earth.  
  
Everyone else around them were extremely happy for the couple. While Ross did not like Chandler, and still had his doubts, he decided to be there for his little sister. During the ceremony, no one noticed the thoughtful expression that Chandler wore. No one but Ross.  
  
Ross studied his new brother in law carefully. He did not seem happy as a man should on his wedding day. He looked like a man who had just received or was about to receive a death sentence.   
  
And then it hit Ross. He actually believes that he was not going to live much longer. Ross then thought about what was going through Chandler's head. Monica would probably remarry, his unborn child would not know him and everything that was his would be given to another. Right then and there Ross made a decision about Chandler and Monica.  
  
At the wedding feast, where the entire village was invited to the wedding feast and the hall was overflowing with people talking, eat, drinking and cavorting.  
  
Monica chatted happily with Rachel and with Phoebe. About the future, the jester and the acrobats. Joey and Gary talked as well as Ross who finally relented and came to the feast. Everybody was happy except for Chandler who was sitting back in his chair with a blank expression on his face. No one seemed to notice. And that was just fine for Chandler.  
  
After the wedding feast, when Ross lifted his glass for the toast, the whole room was quiet. Everyone was straining to hear what the young knight was about to say.  
  
"To my sweet sister : The only troubles that you have is when you give birth. And may it be an easy pregnancy." Ross then toasted his sister. "And to my brother in law: Watch my sister and your back." Ross then quickly sat down at the table. Leaving everyone to digest his words and what he meant.  
  
  
  
Later on that night, Monica laid in Chandler's arms dreaming of her new life and being very happy. Chandler on the other hand stared up at the ceiling and pondered what could happen.  
  
****************  
  
I am now winding down this story. OK, the questions: What do you think Ross means by that toast? What will end up happening to Chandler and Monica and their unborn child? What will end up happening between Rachel and Joey? And what will happen to Phoebe?  
  
I need your reviews so I can determine what you guys think. And maybe decide where I need to go with my story. Anyway, please review!!!!!!!!!! I will be working on the others as fast and as soon as I can. 


	9. Happy Endings

I am going to jump ahead in this fic…. Approximately 7 months ahead. So it will be around mid spring. In other words about early April.   
  
Chandler and Monica are married. And a baby is on the way. They both are happy. Monica is so very happy. That she is always smiling and almost floating on air. She now believes that her life could get no better.   
  
Chandler is happy with Monica and his future family. But is convinced that he will not live long enough to see his child's first birthday. And is constantly worrying that since he has not long to live, Monica will remarry and the kid will not know him as his dad or something bad will happen to the child.  
  
Joey has become a well respected man at arms in Chandler's guard. And is very happy with his life. As Rachel and him are lovers. Rachel is now happy because she has found something that interests her. And now sees that there is more to life than shopping for the latest fashions, court intrigue and gossip.   
  
Ross….well, You will see…. As you will Phoebe.  
  
Disclaimer: friends does not belong to me. The characters nor the concept!  
  
*****************  
  
Mid April  
  
Tyler Fortress  
  
Early morning  
  
Chandler shivered as Monica screamed. He turned his face up towards the stairs towards the direction of his room.   
  
"Chandler take it easy. Women have given birth down through the centuries. And…." Joey started only to be interrupted by Chandler.  
  
"If you tell me it is only apart of their lot or life, I will force feed you a knife. The hilt is the hardest to swallow." Chandler explained calmly after he pushed his friend up against the wall and drawn his knife. The concern for his wife clouding his judgment.  
  
Ross pulled him away from Joey. "Take it easy. It will be all over soon enough. And you will have a child."  
  
Joey pulled away from Chandler and went to stand on the other side of the room. "Thanks Ross." By that time, Ross and Joey were friends enough that they used their first names. "For safety's sake I will go and stand on the other side of the room." He then went to stand on the other side of the 'U' shaped table. So that he would have enough room to stay as far from Chandler as possible.   
  
Chandler usually was more level headed than that and happened to be a good friend. But now…..Monica then screamed aloud again. And Joey shivered. He was glad he kept his distance. He knew how merciless Chandler was on the battlefield and he wanted to stay in one piece.  
  
Before any more was said, a baby's cries broke the tension. Ross congratulated Chandler and Joey soon showed up beside him and did so as well. Rachel then made her appearance.  
  
"Congratulations Chandler. Monica and the babies are doing well." Rachel smiled. She assisted Phoebe when Monica gave birth. And this was her first time of helping out in a situation. She never used to want to do anything like that. But since it was for her friend, she did. And after seeing the first time the miracle of birth, she found that she wanted to help with more births. Just like Monica and Phoebe.   
  
"Babies?" Chandler blurted out.  
  
"A girl was born first and then a boy. So you have an heir to inherit your lands and holdings and a girl to lavish your attention on. Just like you do Monica."  
  
"They all are healthy?" Ross asked. Concern about his sister and his niece and nephew nagging his mind.  
  
"Those are the healthiest babies I have ever seen. And Monica is tired but happy. And after a good rest, she will be back on her feet in no time. At least that is what Phoebe says."   
  
"When can I see her?" Chandler asked, impatient about seeing the woman he loved and his children.  
  
"Right now." Before Phoebe could continue, Chandler was already running up the stairs and knocked softly at the door before entering.. After he did so, Rachel left. Giving him and Monica some time alone.  
  
Chandler kissed Monica's forehead. "I love you so much."  
  
"I kind of felt that you did. Time and time again. The first time when we conceived the children." Monica was holding both.  
  
"May I?" Chandler motioned toward his children.  
  
"Of course." She then handed his son toward him. Which he took.  
  
"Which one am I holding?"  
  
"Our son."  
  
Chandler smiled and looked down at his son. This young child did not know that he was to inherit all of these lands and holdings. And he was to rule over everything, just like his father and be accountable toward the king and show his loyalty. Chandler kissed his son's forehead. "What name shall we call him? I was thinking of the name Daniel. What do you think?"  
  
"Perfect. And for his sister. How about Heather? It is symbolic of everything between us and our family."  
  
Chandler rubbed his finger down his daughter's check and smiled. "Perfect." He could already tell that for the rest of his days on this earth, he would do anything for his little girl.  
  
"Now time to call in the others." Chandler meant Ross, Joey, Rachel and Phoebe.  
  
Once he arrived, Ross felt extremely happy toward Monica, the babies and even Chandler. He no longer felt any type of hatred toward his brother-in-law.  
  
After a bit, Chandler drew him aside and talked with him. "Ross, for everything I did to get Monica to come up here with me, I am sorry."  
  
"Why the change of heart?" Ross asked him.  
  
"Not so much as a change of heart. I still love Monica and would do anything for her. But I keep thinking of what I put you and your father through. If anyone was to take Heather away from me like that….I-I know I would not stop until I had killed the man. So for that I am sorry."  
  
"Chandler you are my brother-in-law. And the father of my nice and nephew and my sister's husband. So you are family. I might wish that you would not have taken Monica like that. But that is the past, and I would not have changed a thing. After all you are family and Monica loves you."  
  
"Ross I will ask of you a favor."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"This spring when Richard Burke marches on the castle and after I die, please watch over my children and holdings until Daniel is old enough to watch over them on his own." Chandler sighed and then continued. "I want you to train Daniel to be a knight and to make sure that Heather gets a good husband or gets into a good convent. What ever she chooses. She will have enough of a dowry to do so. I want her to choose what she wants to do. That is a little different than what a lot of fathers do, but…..I want her happy. I want both of my children happy. I know I will not be around to see them grow up let alone their first birthday. But I want them to know that I love them and I always will."  
  
"Chandler, you will live for a good long time! So stop talking about that!" Ross was surprised.  
  
"Will I?" Chandler huffed aloud. "I do not think so. After Richard Burke gets here. You know what will happen. And I will be killed. That is why I want you as their guardian. And I do know that Monica will probably end up marrying him once all is said and done, that is why I want you to look after my holdings and my children. I know that you will not let anything happen to them. Promise me."  
  
"I…uh…"  
  
"If you do not want to do it, then the king can. But I want family to look after everything. If Monica does not marry, then she can. If she does, then you will watch over everything. So that her new husband gets nothing. And since you are blood relation, the guardianship will go to you as the next living male relative." Chandler looked at Ross hopefully.  
  
"I will be honored to, if you die. But nothing is going to happen to you."  
  
"I want your signature next to mine on a document the priest will draw up. Only the king will be able to override it. But King Jamie will not do that."  
  
"I believe that you are right. He is too good a man. He would want family to look after family." Ross agreed.  
  
"Shall we have the contract drawn up tonight after dinner?"  
  
"I think that is a good idea." Ross stated. "Now let's get back and see the babies and your wife." Ross smiled at Chandler who smiled back at him. It was a smile of thanks and contentment, that Ross saw as peaceful and knowing that everything would be alright with his kids.  
  
While standing there talking they did not notice a person lurking in the shadows. Once they were gone, Rachel sniffed aloud and whipped away a few tears that were falling down her checks. Poor Chandler. Monica had to know what she heard.  
  
************  
  
Five nights later, both Chandler and Monica lay awake holding each other. Two cradles right next to the bed held two darling babies.   
  
Monica took a deep breath. "Chandler I know that my father and brother will not fight you when an army comes later on this spring. But if anyone else comes to fight you, you fight for every inch that you hold dear. Whether it be for me and the kids, the holdings or even your honor. You fight. Do you hear me? Monica looked up at her husband.  
  
"Why the change of heart?"  
  
"I want you alive to help me raise our children. I can not do it alone. And alone I will be if anything will happen to you. I will not get remarried. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes. Yes I do."  
  
"Good….so if…."  
  
"I know, if an army arrives her, I will fight." Chandler then kissed her hand and held it tight. He sighed a happy sigh and felt much better all of the sudden. He felt that he had a much better chance at a future. He even could hope to live to see his grandchildren.  
  
************  
  
A month later…..  
  
A huge army approached. In it, the banners of the king waved proudly in the breeze as did the queen and the Geller's and even a banner that showed Burke family banner.  
  
Chandler, Ross and Joey rode out to greet them. Once they arrived at the head of the army where the king and queen, Jack Geller and Richard Burke were at, Chandler offered lodging for however long they would be staying.  
  
"I will not stay under the roof with that man." Richard Burke sniffed.  
  
"Fine, then you can pitch your tents over there." Chandler directed Richard Burke toward an empty field. "And tell your men NOT to bother with any of the young girls or women from the village. If they do, then I will have them strung up."  
  
"You did."  
  
"He most certainly did not. Monica and him married soon after they arrived. And they shared separate rooms." Ross defended his brother-in-law and best friend.  
  
"What about girls who are willing?"  
  
"That is different. But, make sure they are willing. Understand?"  
  
*****************  
  
Later on that night  
  
After the guests were shown to their rooms  
  
And at the feast  
  
King Jamie stood up. "I propose a toast to the happy married couple and to their children. May you all live long and have more children and many grandchildren!"  
  
"HERE, HERE!!!!!" Everybody but Richard Burke yelled out.  
  
"But….."  
  
"Sir Richard Burke, my husband and I have talked it over and you will be given to marry my maid in waiting or Kathy." Queen Elizabeth stated aloud.   
  
"But…."  
  
"Don't worry man, she is a widow and has a huge dowry as well as lands. And since she and her late husband did not have children, you will get it all." King Jamie explained.  
  
"I suppose that will be alright."  
  
"Good, Kathy come here. Sir Richard stand beside her and vow to each other as betrothed." Which they did.  
  
"Now Joseph Tribbianni come forward." Joey did as he was told. "Now kneel." King Jamie then tapped him on the shoulder with his sword. "In the name of Saint George, I knight you, Sir Joseph. Arise and take your place among the roll of English Knights." Since only a king could give a member of the peasantry a rank like that, everyone in the room was pleased. The queen walked up to the king and whispered in his ear. "And on top of that for your loyalty and courage shown, I also am giving you to wife, the lady Rachel Green. And some holdings as well as the rank of Earl. The holdings will be the lands between here and the sea or a days walk from here. Now send for me a priest, and you will both be given in marriage." Gary was given the town by the sea as his fiefdom earlier on that year.   
  
"Now Midwife Phoebe Buffay, is there anything I can do for you?"  
  
"Yes, I want an apcohthery built that also will house an orphanage. I want it as a place to train midwifes and healers and to teach other such good skills that children who do not have parents or the money or other such convinces to get an education so that they can become productive citizens."  
  
"Well…I do not know."  
  
"I will provide the funds out of my own coffers, if it is alright with you, husband." The queen spoke up.  
  
"Very well. You know that I can not refuse you, my love." The king then turned toward Ross. "And seeing as how loyal you are and concerned about your family, I wish to reward you and also when your temper settled down. Is there anything you wanted?"  
  
"To stay up here with my sister and my other family, and also to marry my true love."  
  
"Who is that?" Ross walked over to his secret sweetheart and took her hand. The king smiled. "And how long has these feelings been going on?"  
  
"Since she first saw me, and when I first saw her with my niece and nephew and how much she cared and loved them. I knew that she happened to be the one for me."  
  
"Very well….A double wedding between Sir Ross Geller and Phoebe Buffay and Joseph Tribbianni and Rachel Green……"  
  
In the main hall that night, there was a lot of celebrating for everything turned out……  
  
**************  
  
Alright, if anyone wants an epilogue let me know. Otherwise, this fic is no more…….. 


End file.
